<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chelsea Disaster by Dongstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552650">Chelsea Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar'>Dongstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chelsea Disaster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Futanari, Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, cum flood, excessive cum, expansion, hyper, hyper cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly destroying Seattle with her gigantic Hyper cock, Chelsea has become a shut in. As long as she keeps taking her meds, her cock stays at a reasonable size. Unfortunately she's out of meds and out of money. When she receives an email from a mysterious figure offering her a job, she feels she has no choice but to accept.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chelsea Disaster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Get to read new chapters before anyone else on my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chelsea hadn’t seen the sun in over three months. She hadn’t left her room in over a week. The lights were off and the curtains drawn.<br/>She lay on her bed in her underwear with her laptop on her belly, mindlessly clicking through porn videos in a zombified stupor. With her other hand, she joylessly stroked her mammoth cock. The yard-long shaft was thicker than a two liter bottle, streaked with thick veins and capped by a mammoth cockhead the size of a honeydew melon. By its droop, the colossal member was barely half-hard.<br/>The only sounds that pierced the darkness were the tinny moans of porn actresses getting railed, the soft shlurp shurlp of Chelsea’s hand on her shaft, and the gloopy drip of the constant stream of cum that drooled from Chelsea’s cock  into the slowly swelling XXXL condom dangling from the melon-sized tip.<br/>The floor of Chelsea’s room was littered with dozens of overflowing condoms, each one the size of a trash bag. She hadn’t even bothered to tie off the ends of the last half-dozen or so. The air of the room was thick and rank with the stench of stale jizz.<br/>She used to order takeout, but after her parents cut her off and the money ran out, she started drinking her own cum for nourishment. Even on the heaviest dose of suppressors doctors could legally prescribe, her spunk was never in short supply.<br/>The glare of the laptop screen turned the lenses of Chelsea’s glasses into bright mirrors, reflecting an ever-changing montage of explicit acts. A snore cut through the air and a thin trail of drool glistened on her cheek. She’d fallen asleep to Butt Fucked Cum Sluts Go Nuts Vol VI. The video continued to play on a loop.<br/>A sudden chime startled Chelsea out of her slumber and she awoke with a snort and a panicked yelp. Her laptop slid off her stomach and onto the floor, disconnecting the headphone cables. The sounds of horny sluts getting pounded in the ass by horse-hung studs suddenly blared at max volume and Chelsea yelped again, startled fully awake by the urgent moans of fake orgasm. <br/>“Fuck, dammit!” Chelsea grumbled, picking her laptop up off the floor and fumbling for the mute button.<br/>In the corner of her screen, she saw she had an unread message from an unfamiliar address.<br/>The message was a video link, with the caption “is this you?”<br/>Chelsea clicked the link.<br/>It was amateur smartphone footage of a disaster in progress. The video showed Chelsea—a much less pale, healthier-looking Chelsea—sitting astride a monster cock the size of a city bus. Behind her, testicles the size of towtrucks ballooned like pink boulders, swelling visibly larger even as the shaky camera tried to settle on a point of focus.<br/>Chelsea and her giant cock were in the middle of a street in downtown Seattle. The flattened remains of an SUV poked out from beneath her leviathan shaft. Several more cars had been nearly engulfed beneath her colossal nutsack. A crowd had gathered around her, cheering or jeering as their feelings dictated.<br/>The Chelsea in the video bucked and moaned, letting out a cry of triumph as her monster nads contracted behind her. Her cavernous cumslit gaped as a deluge of hot spunk exploded out like a geyser, blasting with enough force to completely wash away the small crowd of people unfortunate enough to be directly in front of her. The camera followed the tiny, screaming figures as the torrent of hot girlchowder swept them down the street and out of sight.<br/>Chelsea’s moans intensified and the cum flood grew larger. Behind her, Chelsea’s balls swelled tremendously. Metal squealed and scraped as cars collapsed beneath the weight of her suddenly expanding balls. There was a sound of breaking glass as her right testicle shattered a storefront.<br/>Her cock was growing larger as well, the car-sized head surged forward like a battering ram, smashing vehicles and pedestrians out of the way as it filled the street ahead of it. Purple veins as thick as firehoses throbbed up and down its length.<br/>The camera turned just in time to see a wall of pink towering overhead. The images became chaotic as the cameraman ran for his life, shots of ground, sky and pinkness mingled with the rustle of clothes and the huff-puff of heavy breathing.<br/>When the picture finally stabilized again, the view was from several blocks away, watching the curve of a pink dome rising like some perverted sun over the rooftop of a six-story building.<br/>There was a crash of falling masonry and glass shattering as the building began to crumble. A quick camera turn to the left captured the rising silhouette of a train-sized shaft blotting out the sun. A low rumble and the shaft erupted with another torrent of hot, thick cum that arced into the sky and back down out of sight, followed by the sound of screams and car alarms. Sirens wailed in the distance and the video ended.<br/>Chelsea didn’t realize she’d been breathing hard until after she closed her laptop. Her heart was pounding.<br/>Something tickled her hair and she looked up to see her monster dong partially embedded in the ceiling, bits of falling plaster landed on her face. A gurgling sound also alerted her to the fact that her nuts had both grown to the size of beanbags, overflowing the bed and onto the floor.<br/>“No!” Chelsea groaned. “No no no no…” she fumbled around on her nightstand, frantically looking through several empty, orange prescription bottles until she found one that was halfway full. She downed the entire contents in one swig and collapsed back, her heart pounding harder than ever.<br/>After a painful eternity, her cock and balls shrank back down to a more manageable size and she swung her trembling legs off the side of the bed, accidentally puncturing a condom full of congealed spunk with her foot. The thick, oatmeal-like liquid oozed out onto the floor to mingle with the rest of the rank fluids.<br/>Her cock and balls still filled her entire lap, overflowing the sides and weighing on her like a lump of lead.<br/>“Fuck,” she wiped the tears from her eyes.<br/>The laptop chimed again and for a moment she contemplated not looking, but gave up after two seconds of restraint.<br/>It was another email from the same address.<br/>“If this is you, hit me back if you want to make big $$$,” said the message.<br/>Chelsea scoffed and tossed the laptop aside. What a pathetic scam. Nobody was going to hire her. Not after her “incident.”<br/>She stood up, stretched, and shuffled over to the bathroom to relieve the pressure on her bladder.<br/>PSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the heavy stream of pungent piss struck the bowl with enough force to splash back in her face and she raised a hand to shield herself.<br/>Seriously? Had it really been that long since she’d had a piss? Thinking back, it might have been a week or two.<br/>When it became obvious she was going to overflow the bowl, Chelsea pivoted her hips to direct her stream into the tub. For a long time, she just stood there listening to the sound of flowing liquid and wrinkling her nose at the smell.<br/>The tub was over half full when she finally shook the last few quarts out of her shaft. Chelsea listened to the drain gurgle as she brushed her teeth for the first time in weeks.<br/>BANG BANG BANG!<br/>Someone was pounding at the door.<br/>Chelsea knew that knock. It was her landlord.<br/>“I know you’re in there, freak! Your rent is overdue by two months!” he bellowed through the door.<br/>“Fuck you!” Chelsea shouted back.<br/>“No, fuck you! Get it paid by the end of the week or I’ll have you out on your mutant ass, pandemic or no pandemic!” he shouted.<br/>A paper rustled under the door.<br/>Chelsea didn’t bother to pick it up, just twisted her head to read it where it lay.<br/>She could see by the yellow light coming in through the gap that it was a bill, stamped all over with “OVERDUE” and “FINAL NOTICE” along with promises of litigation.<br/>Chelsea rolled her eyes and shuffled back to her bed.<br/>The message was still there, staring back at her.<br/>“…hit me back if you want to make big $$$.”<br/>She glanced over at the empty pill bottles. She was out of suppression drugs and had no insurance to pay for more. Even if her landlord didn’t evict her, she would be homeless within a few days anyway once her current dose wore off and her cock grew large enough to crush the building.<br/>With a heavy sigh, Chelsea lifted the laptop and, using her cock and balls as a makeshift desk, hit the “reply” button to the mysterious email.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In order to get the meds Chelsea needs to keep her cock under control until Thursday, Chelsea needs to call in an old acquaintance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read new chapters a week early on my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chelsea’s mystery fan was cryptic about the details of the job. All he would tell her was that he wanted her to put on a “private show” for a “wealthy client.” Definitely a red flag, but when Chelsea saw how much money he was offering, all she could see was green.<br/>“Holy shit!” her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. This was enough money to pay off all her back rent, with enough left over to re-up her prescription of size suppressors, even without insurance.<br/>There was just one problem: the job was on Thursday. Today was Monday. By Thursday her cock would have grown her clear out of house and home.<br/>She tried to reschedule, but Thursday was the earliest possible day. Non-negotiable.<br/>“Shit.”<br/>Chelsea ransacked her apartment, searching from top to bottom. She tossed aside dozens of empty prescription bottles, searching desperately for even one she might have overlooked. She even sifted through the jizz puddles. There had to be a loose pill somewhere, just one!<br/>Rattle rattle.<br/>One of the bottles still had a pill inside! Chelsea’s heart soared until she looked at the label and realized it was just an allergy pill.<br/>Chelsea tossed the bottle away with a disappointed sigh. It bounced off a cum-balloon and rolled a short distance before getting stuck in a pile of semisolid spunk.<br/>Defeated, she plopped down on a chair (lifting her cock and balls aside so that she wouldn’t sit on them) and took out her phone. Chalsea had been dreading this. She hadn’t dared to look at her phone in almost two months. She had so many missed calls and texts that the anxiety and guilt were almost physically painful.<br/>She scrolled through her messages. Most of her friends and family had given up on her weeks ago. One by one they’d stopped trying. There was only one person in her contacts who’d called her faithfully at least twice a week every week. Wincing, Chelsea pressed her thumb to the icon marked “HYANONLISA.”<br/>It rang out and went to voicemail.<br/>Caught off guard, Chelsea stammered out, “H-hey Lisa! It’s Chelsea… you know… from HyperAnon… uhhh… sorry I haven’t been to any meetings lately… COVID… you know… I guess I haven’t been to any of the virtual meetings either. Ummm… anyway, I’m in trouble. I ran out of meds and… Hang on—”<br/>Lisa was calling her back.<br/>Chelsea, caught wrong-footed twice now, fumbled to answer but ended up hanging up by accident.<br/>“Ughhhhh!” she hung her head, burying her face in the soft flesh of her cock as she hugged her knees.<br/>Lisa tried calling again, but Chelsea was too mortified to answer.<br/>Half an hour later, Chelsea’s intercom buzzed.<br/>“It’s Lisa.” Lisa’s voice came over the speaker.<br/>“Oh, hey!” Chelsea put on her best cheerful voice. “What’s up?”<br/>“You called and said you needed help. I thought I should come over.”<br/>“Oh! Right! Sure, sure…” Chelsea looked nervously around her apartment. Condoms full of jizz lined the front hallway, leaving only a narrow, cum-crusted passage to walk through. Empty pizza and Chinese food boxes littered the floor and overflowed the trash. The air was thick with the rank smell of B.O. and spunk.<br/>The intercom crackled again.<br/>“May I come in?” asked Lisa. <br/>“Uhhh… sure!” Chelsea glanced around again. “Actually don’t come in the front door, come around back and I’ll let you up the fire escape.”<br/>“Uh okay…” the intercom clicked off.<br/>Chelsea hastily pulled on a pair of reasonably-clean sweatpants to cover her knee-length cock and melon-sized balls, then climbed out the window and down the fire escape. A fit, perky little blonde dressed all in spandex waved up at her from street level.<br/>“Thanks, and Sorry!” Chelsea helped Lisa up onto the metal catwalk. “My landlord hates hypers. I didn’t want him to give you a hard time.”<br/>“Oh, sure no problem.” Lisa put on a smile. “My landlord’s kind of a jerk too.”<br/>“So uhh… what brings you by?” Chelsea fidgeted with her hands.<br/>“You said you were in trouble and you needed meds,” answered Lisa. “Sorry I couldn’t come by sooner. You caught me in the middle of my yoga class and I had to rush home.”<br/> “You didn’t have to do that!” Chelsea blushed.<br/>“It’s no trouble!” Lisa smiled. “I’m just glad you’re ok. I was afraid I’d get here too late and see your cock sticking out the roof of the building!”<br/>Chelsea laughed nervously.<br/>“No it’s not that bad yet…”<br/>Lisa dug through her yoga bag and produced an orange prescription bottle full of pills. “I just renewed my prescription, there’s thirty days’ worth in there.”<br/>Lisa’s gaze fell down to the bulge in Chelsea’s sweatpants and she pursed her lips.<br/>“I’m not sure how much good they’ll do you, though,” she said. “I don’t think my dosage is as high as yours.”<br/>Both of them glanced down involuntarily to compare their respective bulges. The bulge of  Lisa’s cock was clearly visible through the fabric of her yoga pants, about the size of a liter bottle of water. Impressive, but nothing like the thigh-sized behemoth stretching the crotch of Chelsea’s sweatpants.<br/>“I only need it to last until Thursday.” Chelsea took the bottle and examined the label. She’d have to take a fistful of Lisa’s pills to equal just one of hers, and lately she’d needed five a day just to maintain her current size.<br/>“Are you gonna be okay without these?” asked Chelsea, looking back at Lisa.<br/>Lisa waved the question away and stuck out her tongue.<br/>“I can drag my dick around for a couple weeks, it’s no biggie. Back when I had to go in to work it might have been a problem, but since I’m working remotely now it’s not like anybody sees me from the waist down anyway. I’ll just stock up on groceries and have a staycation. It’ll be fun!”<br/>“What about your yoga classes?” Chelsea gestured to Lisa’s outfit.<br/>“Oh…” Lisa’s smile faltered before coming back broader than before. “The great thing about yoga is you can do it anyplace. I don’t need a fancy studio. Besides I probably shouldn’t even be going. I know our classes are ‘social distanced’ but it’s better not to be around people at all, you know?”<br/>Chelsea remembered Lisa from her HyperAnon meetings. The girl was a social butterfly who loved being around other people, gossiping, hugging and—like nearly all hypers—having casual sex with as many partners as possible. Lisa was putting a brave face on it, but Chelsea could tell the poor girl was suffering terribly.<br/>The two girls stood in awkward silence for a moment before Lisa spoke again.<br/>“Everyone at HyperAnon is really worried about you, you know,” said Lisa.<br/>“Yeah…” Chelsea looked away.<br/>“After your relapse, it’s like you just dropped off the face of the earth.”<br/>“Sorry I’m just… figuring some stuff out,” said Chelsea.<br/>“I just want to make sure you’re okay…”<br/>Lisa reached out to touch Chelsea’s arm. Even that slight brush of human contact was enough to set Chelsea’s heart racing. She felt her cock stiffen and begin to expand. Within seconds her massive member was straining against the leg of her sweatpants, causing the fabric to stretch audibly.<br/>“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry!” Lisa backed away.<br/>“No, no it’s just been a really long time!” Chelsea blushed as her cock snaked another several inches toward her ankle. She could feel her balls swelling between her thighs, filling with hot seed.<br/>“Here here.” Lisa took a step back. “Try this.”<br/>The little blonde stood up straight and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.<br/>“Center yourself,” she said.<br/>Chelsea tried to follow Lisa’s lead, but her heart was pounding like a drum against her ribcage. All she could think about was the feeling of Lisa’s fingertips as they brushed her arms, and the heat of her rapidly swelling cock.<br/>The elastic of her sweatpants began to pop and tear as Chelsea’s cock bloated up to the size of her waist. Each of her balls had inflated to the size of a pumpkin, pushing her legs apart and stretching out the seat of her pants.<br/>“It’s not working,” Chelsea groaned as the glistening purple tip of her basketball-sized cockhead forced its way out the bottom of her pantleg.<br/>Lisa couldn’t stop herself from staring. The sight of Chelsea’s magnificent cock had excited the blonde’s loins as well, her cock snaked like an anaconda down toward her kneecap, leaving a dark trail of slimy precum down the inside of her leg.<br/>Chelsea fumbled with the childproof cap of the size suppressors. Lisa stopped her.<br/>“No, if you do that you just build up a tolerance,” said Lisa. “You’re gonna have to just ride it out.”<br/>“Ride it out?” Chelsea thrust her hands down at the dirigible growing in her pants. “This isn’t the mechanical bull at Cowgirls!”<br/>There was a loud rasp of tearing fabric and the right leg of Chelsea’s sweatpants exploded, releasing a barrel-thick battering ram of hot, veiny cock that nearly knocked Lisa right off the catwalk.<br/>Free from the constraints of her sweats, Chelsea’s cock swelled faster than ever, rapidly growing from the length of her leg to a full six feet in length. A river of milky precum poured out of her cumslit like the flow from a garden hose, splattering loudly on the asphalt beneath. The metal of the catwalk creaked from the pressure of Chelsea’s balls against the rail, and the whole fire escape groaned from the added weight.<br/>Lis was pressed right up against the guardrail, sucking in her already flat tummy as much as she could to avoid being squished by Chelsea’s colossal cum cannon.<br/>“Holy shit, Chelsea!” grunted Lisa. “How long have you been off your meds?”<br/>“A couple hours?” Chelsea shrugged.<br/>“Are you close?” asked Lisa.<br/>“Close to what?” asked Chelsea.<br/>“Cumming,” answered Lisa.<br/>“No, I’m not fully hard yet… ohh!” Chelsea moaned as her cock shot forward another several feet. Lisa squealed with terror as the fire escape shuddered, knocking brick dust and plaster down to the street below.<br/>Lisa ducked under Chelsea’s cock and reappeared on the other side where there was more room.<br/>“How much bigger does it get?” asked Lisa.<br/>“Just a bit… ooooaaaaahh!” Chelsea moaned again. There was an ear-splitting squeal of twisting metal as Chelsea’s cock burst through the guardrail at the narrow end of the catwalk. About three feet of cock now loomed out over the alleyway, drooling gallons of precum that drummed loudly into the open mouth of an empty dumpster. There was another groan of metal and Chelsea’s cock stretched out another few feet. The metal stairs to Chelsea’s left started to bend as the side of her cock pressed into the steel.<br/>Lisa was quickly running out of space on the building side of Chelsea’s monster member.<br/>“I’m gonna climb on top,” said Lisa.<br/>“Jus-d-do what you have to do.” Chelsea bit her lower lip as the heat rose in her loins, rushing up through her body like a firestorm.<br/>Lisa threw a leg over Chelsea’s cock, mounting it like a bucking bronco. She squeaked in fear as her touch caused the beast to surge forward again, rising higher and carrying her rapidly toward the edge of the fire escape.<br/>“Uhh, Chelsea?” Lisa looked back nervously.<br/>Chelsea was gone. Her eyes were rolling back in her head and she had fainted back against the rising cushion of her balls.<br/>There was another surge of growth and Lisa screamed in terror as she shot forward several feet.<br/>“Eep!” Lisa looked down over the side of Chelsea’s cock. She was bobbing three stories above the pavement! She clamped her arms and legs around the wide shaft and held on for dear life. Even encircling Chelsea’s cock in a bear hug, Lisa could barely make her fingertips touch.<br/>“Ffffuuuuuuuuuaaaaaahhh!” Chelsea howled.<br/>Lisa screamed as Chelsea’s cock bucked beneath her. She could feel the rumble of cum rushing up the shaft. Chelsea’s urethra bulged hugely and a firehose stream of hot jizz blasted from the torso-sized glans of her cum cannon.<br/>The first rope of Chelsea’s spunk splashed loudly into the alley below with a clatter of tumbling garbage cans. Her cock bucked again and another, larger rope of jizz flew the entire length of the alley and sailed clear out into the street beyond where it collided with a parked car, setting off the alarm. After that her shots came so large and so close together that it was practically a continuous stream of hot, thick girlchowder blasting like a firehose.<br/>Pedestrians out on the street screamed in terror. A passing car blared its horn as it lost traction driving through the growing puddle of slick liquid. A heavy rope from Chelasea’s cock shattered the front and side windows of another car, sending it spinning off the road.<br/>Lisa’s screams of terror filled Chelsea’s ears as she passed out…</p><p>***<br/>Chelsea came to in her own bed. She blinked, bleary-eyed up at the dents her cock had made in the ceiling. Her memories came flooding back and she sat bolt upright in terror.<br/>Her cock was back down to its usual thigh-sized flaccid state, the melon-sized head completely enveloped beneath the voluminous folds of her foreskin. Her balls ached, but it was the satisfied ache of full relief, something she hadn’t felt in ages.<br/>Something clattered in the kitchen and Chelsea swung her legs out over the side of her bed, pausing for a moment before realizing that the old condoms and trashbags full of jizz that had littered her bedroom floor were gone, along with all the pizza boxes.<br/>She shuffled out into the hallway.<br/>Lisa was in the kitchen making tea.<br/>“Oh, you’re awake!” She flashed a dazzling grin and held up a tray with a pair of mugs.<br/>“You… you cleaned my apartment.” Chelsea wiped her nose on her arm with a loud sniff.<br/>“I just did some tidying up while the tea was boiling,” said Lisa.<br/>Lisa had done more than a little tidying up. Half the jizzbags were gone, and what garbage was left had been stacked and sorted as neatly as could be expected. There was actually room to move around now.<br/>“You know your fridge is completely empty?” asked Lisa.<br/>“Yeah.” Chelsea sat down at the table (the surface had been wiped clean of its crust of dried jizz) and accepted a mug of hot tea.<br/>“Have you been eating nothing but takeout all this time?” asked Lisa.<br/>“Uh, yeah,” Chelsea lied.<br/>Lisa picked up a bowl full of semisolid spunk and turned it upside down over the sink. The spunk and the spoon stuck in it stayed put, like a Dairy Queen Blizzard. Lisa shook the bowl and the cum gradually came free with a loud sucking sound before dropping into the bottom of the sink with a thud that rattled the silverware in the drying rack.<br/>“You haven’t been drinking your own cum have you?” asked Lisa, unable to completely hide the pity and disgust on her face.<br/>“Uhhh… maybe just a little bit.” Chelsea shrugged.<br/>“You’re not supposed to do that! Category three hyper cum is growth inducing!” chided Lisa. “No wonder your meds haven’t been working!”<br/>“I’m pretty sure our own cum doesn’t work on ourselves,” said Chelsea. “We’re like… immune or something. Same way we can’t get ourselves pregnant.”<br/>“Pretty sure it does,” said Lisa.<br/>“No…” Chelsea scratched her chin, trying to remember. “No way.”<br/>“Yes way.” Lisa nodded.<br/>“Well it’s only been a couple of meals,” Chelsea lied. She’d survived on nothing but her own cum for two solid months.<br/>Lisa came over to join Chelsea at the table and for a moment the two sat in silence drinking their tea.<br/>“Thanks, by the way, for helping me out back there,” said Chelsea.<br/>“I told you, you just gotta ride it out.” Lisa smiled.<br/>“Thanks for cleaning up, too. You didn’t have to do that.” Chelsea felt more than a little ashamed at the filth still covering nearly every surface of her apartment.<br/>“Hypers gotta look out for each other,” said Lisa. She reached out and squeezed Chelsea’s hand. Chelsea felt a twinge in her cock, but for the time being, the giant between her legs appeared to be sated.<br/>Chelsea squeezed Lisa’s hand back.<br/>“Thanks,” said Chelsea.<br/>Outside, police had cordoned off the street as cleanup crews scrubbed Chelsea’s jizz off the road. There’d probably be hell to pay once the city found out whose jizz had clobbered the street, but for now, Chelsea was just happy to bask in the afterglow of the best orgasm she’d had in months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chelsea and Lisa get a little too frisky and Chelsea ends up flooding her apartment... and most of the street outside.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read new chapters a week early on my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to Lisa’s size suppressors, Chelsea was able to make it to Thursday without any serious incidents, even if it took every last pill and quite a few cold showers. Lisa visited every day to tidy up and help Chelsea with some guided meditation (more importantly, she also brought real food). Chelsea woke up on Thursday morning feeling better than she had in months.<br/>Lisa was having a tougher time. Off her meds, the blonde hyper’s natural libido reasserted itself quickly. It became harder and harder for her to spend time in Chelsea’s musk-saturated apartment before starting to leak precum like a faucet. Her natural cock size was slowly returning as well. Every day she showed up at Chelsea’s door (they’d both had enough of the fire escape for a while) the bulge of Lisa’s schlong snaked a little further down her leg, until finally on Thursday morning Chelsea opened to door to see Lisa wearing a pair (trio?) of three-legged yoga pants designed for hypers.<br/>“I haven’t had to wear these in years.” Lisa smiled nervously and tugged a little at the fabric around her crotch with her free hand. In her other hand, she carried a cluster of shopping bags. “You should see the looks people gave me on the way over!”<br/>“I can imagine.” Color rushed to Chelsea’s cheeks as she looked down at the three foot long flaccid appendage.  Lisa cleared her throat to bring Chelasea back to reality and the blushing hyper ushered Lisa inside, glancing quickly up and down the hall to make sure the landlord wasn’t skulking around.<br/>Squish.<br/>Chelsea lifted her bare foot. A thick rope of glistening translucent slime joined the arch of her foot to a puddle on the floor. She twisted around and saw that the puddle was actually a trail leading up the hallway to the kitchen/living room.<br/>“You doing okay, Lisa?” asked Chelsea, following the trail to its source, which was Lisa’s throbbing, leg-length member.<br/>“Huh?” Lisa snapped out of staring off into space. “Oh! Yeah! I’m great! Doing great!”<br/>“It’s just you’re…” Chelsea gestured to the steady flow of glistening precum pouring from the tip of Lisa’s cock.<br/>“Oh! Gosh!” Lisa blushed a deep red. “I’m so sorry! I emptied my balls before coming over here but it’s just the musk in this place…”<br/>Lisa took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the spunk-saturated air. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the edge of the table. Her cock twitched, its angle rising slightly as it inched out the bottom of its sleeve. Lisa’s balls churned audibly with cum and stretched the backpack-sized elastic pouch that kept them under control for the time being. There was a wet sploort as a surge of precum erupted from the tip of her cock.<br/>“Thanks again for letting me use your meds,” said Chelsea. “I know it must be hard for you.”<br/>“No, no, you need them more!” Lisa waved her hands in denial. The motion caused her mammoth cock to wobble back and forth.<br/>“Is this your full size?” asked Chelsea.<br/>“This?” Lisa looked down at her semihard cock, which was now nearly four feet long, its ham-sized glans bobbing a few inches from the floor. “No, last time this was my full size I was in middle school. At my full flaccid size it drags on the ground. That’s why I started on the suppressors; less trouble than wearing a sling.”<br/>“W-what’s your full erect size?” asked Chelsea, swallowing. Her sweatpants suddenly felt tight.<br/>Lisa noticed the growing bulge in Chelsea’s pants and cleared her throat.<br/>“I uhm… I think we should talk about something else,” said Lisa.<br/>“Right… good idea!” Chelsea looked around the room to see if there was anything else to talk about.<br/>“Hungry?” Lisa started to unpack Tupperware containers from one of the shopping bags and arrange them on the kitchen table.<br/>“Starving!” Chelsea smiled, just as happy for the change of subject as she was to eat.<br/>They dug in eagerly, Chelsea stuffing her face with abandon. She polished off container after container off food.<br/>“Holy shit, Chelsea, that was two weeks’ worth of leftovers!” laughed Lisa.<br/>Chelsea, looked at Lisa through the clear bottom of the Tupperware she was licking.<br/>“Sorry.” She blushed.<br/>“Don’t be. I know what it’s like living with a hyper metabolism,” said Lisa. “I bet as a category three, yours is even higher than mine.”<br/>“A lot higher,” acknowledged Chelsea, sticking her fork into the last green bean on Lisa’s plate.<br/>“When’s your job interview?” asked Lisa.<br/>“Job interview?” asked Chelsea. She’d momentarily forgotten the cover story she’d told Lisa about the mysterious job offer she’d accepted.<br/>“You told me you had a job interview today,” said Lisa.<br/>“Oh, right… uh… it’s at two thirty,” said Chelsea, adjusting her glasses.<br/>“Do you still need a ride?” asked Lisa.<br/>“I can take the bus,” protested Chelsea.<br/>Yeah, and then walk for four and a half miles… though Chelsea to herself.<br/>“No way, I insist on giving you a ride!” said Lisa.<br/>“Don’t you have work?” asked Chelsea.<br/>“I called in sick.” Lisa grinned.<br/>“You can call in sick from telework?” Chelsea mused.<br/>Lisa shrugged. <br/>“I told them I was having a hyper episode,” she said. “Let them fire me. I’ll sue them for discrimination.”<br/>Lisa laughed and patted her yard-long member. Chelsea snorted.<br/>“So what are you wearing to the interview?” asked Lisa.<br/>“Uhhh….” Chelsea looked down at her stained T-shirt and threadbare sweatpants. In all honesty she hadn’t given even a single thought to what she would wear to her job.<br/>“I thought so.” Lisa pursed her lips thoughtfully.<br/>“I-I’ll grab something clean out of my closet,” said Chelsea.<br/>“Yeah… I’ve seen your closet. Everything in there is either stained with cum, or reeks of cum,” said Lisa.<br/>“So what am I supposed to do? That smell is impossible to get out!” whined Chelsea.<br/>“Well…” Lisa reached down into one of the shopping bags she’d brought.<br/>“I have some options,” she said, lifting out a stack of folded clothes.<br/>“You’re kidding! Oh no!” Chelsea buried her furiously blushing face in her hands. She was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. “Lisa you’re being way too nice to me! I couldn’t possibly wear your clothes. I don’t know if I’d even fit!”<br/>“I thought of that,” said Lisa. “That’s why I borrowed these clothes from my sister. She’s about your size… apart from the dick obviously.”<br/>“Oh, Lisa!” Chelsea’s face felt red hot.<br/>Lisa was back to rummaging.<br/>“I brought a few different bras to try on and—oh!” Lisa came up holding fistfuls of makeup and hair care products. “Makeover!”<br/>“Oh no!” Chelsea laughed with embarrassment.<br/>“And…” Lisa rummaged in the bag again. “This!”<br/>She came up holding a professional-grade hair buzzer, the big kind that needed to be plugged in.<br/>“What’s that for?” Chelsea looked at the buzzer with horror. “You’re not thinking of shaving my head are you? Because I did it for swim team in college and it was not a good look for me.”<br/>“Not for your head, dummy,” Lisa giggled.<br/>“Then—”<br/>“For that jungle you’re growing in your pants.” Lisa pointed down at Chelsea’s crotch.<br/>“Whaaa?” Chelsea blushed anew. “It’s not that bad!”<br/>“Not that bad? It’s poking up over the top of your pants!” Lisa laughed.<br/>Chelsea looked down. She did indeed have a mini afro bristling out over the top of her waistband. Now that she thought of it, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d shaved her bush. Before she’d become a shut in, even.<br/>Lisa was already unfolding a large, plastic tarp.<br/>“Do you want to do this here or in the bathroom?” she asked.<br/>“No way! I’m just going to a job interview, why would I need to shave my bush?” objected Chelsea, momentarily forgetting that she wasn’t actually going to a job interview and that shaving her bush was probably a good idea.<br/>Lisa raised an eyebrow and wiggled the clippers side to side like a tempting treat.<br/>Chelsea heaved a heavy sigh and surrendered.<br/>They did it in the kitchen. The bathroom was too cramped and smelly.<br/>Chelsea stripped off her sweatpants with a floomp of musky pubes that stuck out in all directions like a tangled black hedge. The dark, curly hairs completely obscured the first foot and a half of Chelsea’s yard-long, thigh-thick shaft in an impenetrable briar. The coverage continued around to engulf her mammoth scrotum, making it appear twice as large as it actually was.<br/>“Holy shit.” Lisa was practically in tears. “It’s even bigger than I remember.”<br/>“It’s not that bad!” cried Chelsea, hiding her face again.<br/>“Not that bad?” Lisa plunged her arm into the bush, sinking elbow-deep into the black jungle. <br/>“Look at this!” she cried. “Look at it! It’s eating my entire arm! Ahhhhgh!” She stuck out her tongue and pantomimed being eaten alive.<br/>Chelsea swatted playfully at the top of Lisa’s head.<br/>An hour later both of them were ankle-deep in a nest of curly pubes.<br/>“Are you almost done down there?” Chelsea’s arms trembled with the effort of holding up her weighty cock.<br/>Lisa was laying on her back like an auto mechanic, shaving the underside of Chelsea’s balls.<br/>“Come on, where’s that hyper strength?” teased Lisa.<br/>“I’m usually lifting with my legs,” grumbled Chelsea.<br/>Theoretically, a hyper’s strength scaled with the size of their endowments. This allowed them a limited mobility even at the largest sizes (as long as their feet could touch the ground) and also prevented them from being crushed under the weight of their own bodies. At her largest size, Chelsea would have been invulnerable to just about anything short of a nuclear blast.<br/>In practice, however, unless a hyper were also hyper-muscled, half a year of total laziness and poor diet had the same negative effects as on anybody else.<br/>Lisa’s clippers continued to buzz under Chelsea’s balls.<br/>“Just about done—oops!”<br/>Chelsea yelped and jumped a little as Lisa’s clippers nipped one of the wrinkles of her sack for the tenth time that morning.<br/>“Watch it down there!” chided Chelsea.<br/>“Just don’t drop that thing, you’ll crack my ribcage!” came Lisa’s muffled voice. At that moment a pubic hair fell in her mouth.“Pthhh pthhh!”<br/>“Serves you right,” said Chelsea.<br/>“Whatever, lift your nuts up, would ya? I wanna get your pussy,” said Lisa.<br/>Chelsea grunted and gathered her sack up into her arms, holding the whole bundle up to her chest like a laundry basket, exposing a pair of hugely swollen labia. It looked like she was smuggling half a basketball under her nuts.<br/>“Wow! I didn’t know you had a hyper pussy, too!” exclaimed Lisa.<br/>“Yeah it doesn’t really see daylight much on account of my stupid monster cock,” said Chelsea.<br/>“Look at this clit! Holy God!” Lisa exclaimed. “You know your clit is the size of a regular dude’s dick? Shit, it’s like, pornstar big!”<br/>Chelsea squealed as she felt a sudden tug on her clitoris. A shudder of pleasure ran up her entire body and she felt the heat rise in her belly.<br/>Gooooosh!<br/>About a gallon of pussy juice gushed out onto Lisa’s face, coating her entire head and torso in slime.<br/>“Aggrgrgrllll!” Lisa gargled, coughing and sputtering.<br/>Chelsea dropped her cock and balls in surprise, landing directly on Lisa’s taut stomach and knocking the wind out of her. “Oof!”<br/>“What the hell!” Chelsea stumbled backwards, dragging her cock over Lisa’s face.<br/>Lisa staggered to her feet, spitting and spluttering. She looked like her whole upper half had been tarred and feathered with pubes.<br/>“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” giggled Lisa, wiping the slime from her eyes.<br/>“What did you think would happen?” Chelsea crossed her arms angrily. “Are you trying to set me off?”<br/>“Sorry, sorry!” Lisa begged.<br/>Chelsea’s cock was growing at a visible rate, rising off the floor as it swelled with girth. Her balls gurgled audibly as cum production skyrocketed, stretching her sack taut as it expanded between her legs. Rivers of pussy juice ran down between Chelsea’s legs onto the floor in a rapidly spreading puddle. Chelsea shuddered.<br/>“Just breathe! Do the exercises like we practiced!” Lisa rushed over to stroke Chelsea’s back.<br/>“It’s just, I haven’t been touched down there in a long time, ah!” Chelsea moaned. There was a slimy sound as Chelsea’s pussy expanded between her legs. Her clit, which had been the size of a large bratwurst before, bloated up exponentially to the size of a baseball bat. The fat, pink shaft of Chelsea’s second member pressed hard into the underside of her balls, causing them to rise.<br/>The stimulation of Chelsea’s nuts only got her cock and balls more excited, and they both started to grow as well. The kitchen was rapidly getting too small for Chelsea’s cock.<br/>“The window, the window!” urged Lisa. “Hurry!”<br/>Lisa helped Chelsea swing her behemoth member around and point it towards the window. She felt a dampness in her socks and realized that the flow from Chelsea’s pussy had increased from a river to a waterfall. Pungent cunt honey flowed over her ankles, rapidly spreading to cover the entire floor.<br/>Chelsea’s pussy was no so engorged she had to waddle, her legs splayed out comically as her female sex pushed her thighs apart like an inflating raft.<br/>The sight and smell of Chelsea’s swelling pussy was too much for Lisa’s self-control. Her own cock was rapidly approaching rock-hard, jutting out in front of her like a battering ram, fully six feet long and thicker than her trim waist.<br/>“Chelsea?” moaned Lisa.<br/>“What?” grunted Chelsea, struggling to align her cockhead with a window that was rapidly becoming too small for her monster glans.<br/>“I think I’m having a relapse,” Lisa’s voice rose to the edge of panic.<br/>“R-ride it out,” suggested Chelsea. “Oof!”<br/>There was a creak of wood and cracking plaster as Chelsea managed to jam the beachball-sized head of her cock through the frame.<br/>Chelsea’s ballsack had grown to the size of a beanbag chair. She stepped over it so that she could straddle her swelling shaft like a horse. The movement shoved her pussy back behind her so that the bloated clam of her labia puffed out behind her, big as a sleeping bag. The shaft of her clit was now nearly as large as Lisa’s cock. It hugged the curve of Chelsea’s ballsack and disappeared beneath. All this time, the flow of pussy juice had continued to intensify. The sound of natural lubricant gushing from Chelsea’s pussy was a low roar, and the entire apartment was now ankle-deep in slick, cloying slime the texture of watery glue.<br/>In the apartment below, a new dark spot spread across the already heavily-stained ceiling as fragrant cunt honey started to run down the walls in rivers and the beams groaned.<br/>The new potion also put Chelsea’s fat, round ass on full display. Chelsea’s but wasn’t exactly fit, but it was big. Lisa found her mouth watering just looking at it. Her fat cock started to drool even more than before.<br/>“Chelsea,” moaned Lisa.<br/>“Yeah?” moaned Chelsea.<br/>“I need to fuck!” cried Lisa.<br/>“Me too!” Chelsea rocked her body back and forth up her throbbing shaft.<br/>A moment later, Lisa jammed her six-foot cock deep into Chelsea’s starving pussy.<br/>Chelsea took her to the hilt and pulled her in deeper so that Lisa found herself nearly enveloped by Chelsea’s labia.<br/>“Deeper!” cried Chelsea, ecstatically.<br/>“Eeep!” squeaked Lisa as Chelsea’s pussy pulled her in further. She gasped for air as Chelsea’s vaginal muscles contracted again with a suction power that could have lifted a city bus.<br/>“I can feel you inside me!” moaned Chelsea.<br/>“Mmmf mmff!” Lisa cried, struggling with all her might as she was sucked deeper into Chelsea’s voracious snatch.<br/>“Yes!” Chelsea wriggled with pleasure, splayed out across the top of her cock as she hugged the mammoth shaft.<br/>Lisa’s body was now completely enveloped by Chelsea’s pussy. She fought for her very life, but her struggles only served to excite Chelsea’s neglected orifice further.<br/>“Oh yes! Just like that! Just like that!” Chelsea moaned with delight. Her balls swelled again and the windowframe cracked loudly with the force of her expanding cock.<br/>Just as Lisa was on the verge of losing consciousness, Chelsea came.<br/>GAGOOOOOOSH! Lisa was expelled from Chelsea’s quivering cunt in an explosion of clear honey.<br/>Lisa sailed across the room and slammed into the back wall.<br/>She gasped for air, the oxygen deprivation propelling her suddenly to the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced. Her cock blasted out a fat rope of cum that struck the ceiling and punched a hole right through the plaster. She came like a firehose then, howling with unimaginable pleasure as she coated the walls and ceiling with spunk.<br/>At the same time, Chelsea’s gargantuan balls tightened up between her legs and she blasted a geyser of spunk against the building opposite. The force of her ejaculation was enough to cause recoil. She was pushed back until the flaring ridge of her mushroom head caught on the windowframe and stopped her.<br/>GAGOOOSH! GAGOOOSH! GAGOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!<br/>Chelsea and Lisa screamed at the top of their lungs as the mingling cum and pussy juice rose higher.<br/>Chelsea awoke to a pounding at the door.<br/>“Just break the door down!” yelled Chelsea’s landlord.<br/>There were other voices in the hallway, too, and the sound of police radios.<br/>“Shit,” Chelsea staggered to her feet and sloshed through the calf-deep water to Lisa, who was still zonked out in the corner, a steady river of cum still drooling from the tip of her semihard cock.<br/>“Lisa, we gotta go.” Chelsea shook the petit blonde back into lucidity.<br/>“Oh God, oh no!” Lisa clapped a hand to her mouth as she surveyed the damage. “I have to call my sponsor!”<br/>There was a shuddering THUD that shook the whole room. The police were battering down the door.<br/>“No time for that, we gotta bounce!” Chelsea grabbed Lisa by the arm and tugged her toward the fire escape.<br/>The alley was completely flooded in Chelsea’s hot baby batter. Mingled with the cum, tens of thousands of sperm the size of hard-boiled eggs swam excitedly through the muck in large schools. A few that had been thrown clear of the spunk flopped like fish, or wriggled in place, stuck to the far wall by Chelsea’s viscous spunk.<br/>“I can’t go in that stuff, I’d get pregnant in two seconds!” cried Lisa when she looked down into the bubbling, writhing soup of girlchowder. Judging by the way the dumpster was nearly submerged, Chelsea estimated the cum was about five feet deep at its deepest point.<br/>On either end of the alley, sirens wailed as first responders struggled to contain the flood of semen pouring out of the alley onto the street. A woman who’d been caught in the deluge was being loaded onto a gurney. Her belly bulged with squirming shapes, stuffed so full of Chelsea’s hyper-sperm that she looked like she was pregnant with triplets.<br/>Chelsea looked around desperately. Even if they managed to cross the steamy swamp below, they’d still be walking right into a line of cops.<br/>Lisa’s eyes filled with tears as she surveyed the hopeless situation.<br/>Chelsea suddenly had an idea. She tugged Lisa’s arm.<br/>“We can’t go down, so we go up.” She pointed to the fire escape stairs extending upwards. Two floors up, there was an open window. “Come on!”<br/>The two hypers jogged up the steps as quickly as their comically swinging genitals would allow them. Below, they heard the final crash as the door finally caved in, followed by cries of disgust and dismay as thousands of gallons of mingled spunk and pussy juice deluged the hall.<br/>The owner of the apartment above appeared to have left for work. Chelsea and Lisa tiptoed in as quietly as they could, wincing every time their soaking wet tennis shoes squelched on the carpet.<br/>“Oooh, I feel so bad, we are ruining this carpet,” Lisa whispered plaintively.<br/>“Shh,” hissed Chelsea.<br/>The pair made it to the door, unlocked it as quietly as they could and peered out into the hall. Angry shouts and cursing echoed up from the stairwell, but the hallways was clear. Chelsea and Lisa hurried down the stairs, slowing down a little when they got to their floor. The flood of pussy juice ran down the stairs in waterfalls, making the steps slick. Chelsea lost her footing and took Lisa down with her, they both screamed as they slid down the last flight on their asses, landing heavily at the bottom.<br/>“Oof!” Chelsea’s eyes watered and she turned a little blue. She’d landed directly on top of her nutsack.<br/>“Come on! I’m parked out front!” Lisa pulled Chelsea to her feet and they both ran like the dickens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chelsea meets her mysterious employer. A wealthy pharmaceutical heir with some... interesting tastes. He puts Chelsea's cock to good use.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read new chapters a week early on my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow Chelsea and Lisa managed to evade the police.<br/>They couldn’t escape the stares of passers-by however. Both of them were coated head to toe in a glistening layer of pussy juice.<br/>“We’re soaked!” groaned Chelsea. “I can’t go to my interview like this!”<br/>“My place is just a few minutes away,” said Lisa. “We can clean up there and change clothes.”</p><p>***<br/>“Don’t you have anything besides yoga clothes?” Chelsea tugged uncomfortably at the spandex bunching between her nutsack and thighs. Thanks to the size suppressors her cock wasn’t quite as long as Lisa’s, even if it was fatter. She didn’t even fill out the third leg to its full length. Unfortunately, the three-legged stretch pants had been designed more with length than girth in mind, and the black-haired hyper had already popped a few seams.<br/>Chelsea felt exposed and self-conscious in the form-fitting tight clothes. She hadn’t exactly been diligent about diet or exercise since becoming a shut in, and the unforgiving spandex put her muffin top on full display. Not to mention the pants made her already large ass look positively gigantic.<br/>“They’re the only clothes I own stretchy enough to fit you,” explained Lisa, who was dressed more conservatively in a ruffled blouse and ankle-length pleated skirt.<br/>They laid towels down on the carseats and punched the address of Chelsea’s “job interview” into the GPS.<br/>The journey took them far away from Seattle and out into the vast pine-covered mountain range outside Mt. Vernon, to the high gate at the bottom of a long driveway.<br/>“Are you sure this is the place?” asked Lisa, craning her neck to see the screen on Chelsea’s phone.<br/>“There’s nowhere else for miles, this has to be it,” said Chelsea.<br/>“This looks like somebody’s mansion. What kind of job are you applying for?” asked Lisa.<br/>“Uhhh, maid. I’m applying to be a maid,” lied Chelsea.<br/>Thinking back to the disaster at Chelsea’s apartment, Lisa’s lips tightened.<br/>“Well good luck with that,” she said. Then added, “Do you want me to come in with you?”<br/>“No, I’ll probably be a while,” answered Chelsea. “I’ll call when I need to be picked up.”<br/>“Suit yourself.” Lisa shrugged.<br/>“Hey, Lisa…” Chelsea leaned in close. “I really… REALLY appreciate everything you’ve done for me these past few days.”<br/>“It was nothing!” Lisa smiled. “Hypers gotta look out for each other!”<br/>“I promise I’ll make it all up to you,” said Chelsea.<br/>“You don’t owe me anything,” said Lisa, blushing furiously.<br/>Chelsea closed her eyes and leaned in, as if for a kiss. Lisa felt the heat rising in her loins and knew the car was very quickly about to become too small for her cock if she stayed much longer.<br/>“Uhh, knock ‘em dead, tiger!” said Lisa, hurriedly. She put the car into gear and sped off.<br/>Chelsea sighed and walked up to the speaker box mounted on the gate.<br/>Bzzz!<br/>“Hi uhh, it’s—” Chelsea began.<br/>“Chelsea!” answered an excited voice at the other end. “Chelsea Disaster! Come in, come in!”<br/>“It’s Desastre, actually—” Chelsea tried to correct him, but she was cut off by a loud buzz as the gates started to swing open.<br/>Just as Chelsea was groaning at the thought of making the long walk up the driveway to the barely visible mansion at the top of the hill, a golf cart appeared around the bend from behind a stand of pine trees. Chelsea had to do a double take when she saw the driver. He was one of the biggest men (or women?) Chelsea had ever seen. Seeing the driver crammed into the cart with their knees up against their chest made Chelsea think of those bears at the circus who drove around in tiny cars.<br/>No, it was a man. She was sure of it after he stepped out of the cart. A hyper-muscled man. He towered over her, fully eight feet tall. His bulging muscles strained at the seams of what must have been a custom-tailored black suit. His tie looked comically small, almost lost in the bulge of his pectorals and looped around the bull-like arches of his trapezius muscles that completely engulfed his neck. As befitting a hyper, he also sported a python-like cock snaking down the right leg of his pants clear down to his bulging calf.<br/>“If you please, miss Desastre,” grunted the huge man, gesturing toward the golf cart.<br/>Chelsea got in the back. The golf cart groaned as the gigantic man squeezed himself behind the wheel, and away they went.<br/>Exquisitely-carved marble statues flanked the driveway in pairs leading all the way up to the manor house. Chelsea blushed at the sight of the figures’ proportions. All the statues depicted hyper-endowed men and women in heroic poses, their gargantuan breasts and genitals often obscuring the body of the figure behind.<br/>The owner of the sprawling mansion greeted the pair at the towering, gilded doors of the luxurious main house. He would have been short by any standards, but compared to his towering servant the man looked positively tiny.<br/>“Such an honor to meet you at last!” said the little man, grasping Chelsea’s right hand with both of his and shaking vigorously.<br/>“N-nice to meet you, as well,” stammered Chelsea, the small man still pumping her arm vigorously.<br/>“But where are my manners?” he said. “Please, let me introduce myself! Damien Benedict, at your service.”<br/>“D-damien Benedict?” Chelsea reeled. “The owner of Benedict Pharmodyne?”<br/>Damien Benedict was the wealthiest, most powerful pharmaceutical mogul in the world, largely thanks to cornering the market on size-suppressor drugs that kept the hypers of the world from completely flooding the planet with cum, milk, and other fluids.<br/>Damien scratched  his pudgy chin self-consciously.<br/>“Well, actually that’s my father. Technically I’m Damien Benedict Junior.”<br/>“Oh!” Chelsea breathed a little sigh of relief. “I thought I remembered the real Damien Benedict being taller—shit! I mean…”<br/>Damien Junior waved her worries away.<br/>“Think nothing of it my dear,” he said. “As I was saying, please call me Damien. And this—” he gestured to the hulking man that cast them both in shade, “Is my valet, Elmo.”<br/>“Nice to meet you, Elmo,” said Chelsea.<br/>Elmo bowed slightly, an action that sent all the seams in his suit creaking and popping.<br/>“The two of you have already been in correspondence. Elmo is the man who contacted you with my offer. Sorry about being so secretive, but my father and sister prefer I keep my proclivities out of the public eye as much as possible,” explained Damien.<br/>“’Proclivities?’” asked Chelsea.<br/>“My obsession with hypers, of course!” Damien broke into a wide grin and gestured broadly to the many, many statues of hypers in various poses that covered the grounds. Even the tall, gilded double doors of the mansion were engraved with golden bas reliefs of proud hypers towering over cityscapes that only came up to their knees. The door on the left depicted a hugely muscled man with an erect penis the size of his leg and balls that came down to his knees. The door on the right showed a balloon-breasted woman with an even larger set of cock and balls.<br/>“Elmo was actually the model for this one,” said Damien, pointing to the picture of the man. Elmo kept his face neutral behind his sunglasses. Chelsea was impressed that he didn’t even appear to blush.<br/>“Very impressive,” said Chelsea, not sure what else to say. She felt her cock twitch a little and a few more seams popped in her yoga pants as the head of her dick crept closer to the flopping mouth of her cocksleeve.<br/>Damien’s fascination with Chelsea’s cock was obvious and unabashed.<br/>“I suppose we should get down to business,” he said, eagerly rubbing his hands together as he stared at the thigh-sized bulge bobbing between Chelsea’s legs.<br/>“Uh, yes I suppose we should,” agreed Chelsea.<br/>“I have to apologize for insisting on the time but you see it couldn’t be any earlier. My sister had her wedding here this morning and the reception only just ended half an hour ago. You understand,” said Damien.<br/>“Oh, of course.” Chelsea blushed a little. Of course nobody would want a monster-dicked freak hanging around their wedding.<br/>“It’s nothing personal. I had to cover up all the statues, and even Elmo was instructed to keep out of sight,” said Damien.<br/>“Of course,” said Chelsea.<br/>Damien led Chelsea through the towering doorway into a marvelous front hall that nearly took her breath away.<br/>She had never seen such a luxuriously appointed room. Even when her college boyfriend invited her to stay with him in his summer home, it would have looked like a shack compared to this. <br/>Damien Benedict Junior’s front hall looked like the lobby of a luxury hotel. Everything was made of polished marble and gold. Heroic paintings of hypers flanked the hall on either side.<br/>Chelsea found herself feeling suddenly extremely underdressed.<br/>“I see you’re quite the collector of hyper art,” said Chelsea. She couldn’t turn her head without seeing the hypersexualized body parts of a man, woman or futa.<br/>“Most of the works you see here are originals I commissioned, though a few are reproductions.” Damien paused in front of a painting featuring a futa pointing her dick directly at the viewer. “Take a look at this one, isn’t it fascinating how the cock seems to follow you around the room?”<br/>“It’s pretty amazing, yeah,” agreed Chelsea, who never had much of an eye for art.<br/>Damien continued on, leading Chelsea through the hall toward the back of the house.<br/>Chelsea’s host was a nervous little man, constantly playing with his fingertips, fidgeting and fussing with his turtleneck and glancing over at Chelsea’s cock, seemingly undecided as to whether he had a right to stare at it or not.<br/>“Of course hyper art isn’t the only thing I collect,” said Damien as they passed out of the front hall and into the parlor. “I have many hobbies. See here, my collection of Star Trek memorabilia.”<br/>Damien steered them through a door to the right into a large room that looked like the toy section of a comic-book shop. Shelves from floor to ceiling displayed every kind of Star Trek memorabilia from every generation, all the way back to the original series.<br/>Chelsea, being something of a trekkie herself in her youth couldn’t help but be impressed.<br/>“You have your own life-sized Data?” she asked, pointing to a wax replica of Brent Spiner seated on a large throne in the back of the room.<br/>“The crown jewel of my collection.” Damien smiled. “But of course I didn’t invite you here to show off my toys.”<br/>Elmo closed the door to the Star Trek room as Damien urged Chelsea onward.<br/>“No, I’m much more interested in your toy,” said Damien.<br/>“My toy?” asked Chelsea.<br/>“Your magnificent penis, my dear!” Damien laughed.<br/>“Oh, right.” Chelsea hadn’t thought of her cock as a toy since her teenaged years. These days all it seemed like was a burden.<br/>“So, what do you need me to do? Pose for a painting or something?” asked Chelsea, eyeballing a picture of a winged futa descending from heaven to drench a crowd of prostrate pilgrims in cum.<br/>“There’s an idea!” said Damien. “Let me think that one over. But no, I had something different in mind for today.”<br/>“Your bodyguard mentioned a private show,” said Chelsea.<br/>“Oh, Elmo’s not my bodyguard, he’s my valet,” said Damien.<br/>“Right—”<br/>“And yes. Ah, here we are!” Damien threw wide the tall, glass doors at the back of the house and the trio stepped out into a view that took Chelsea’s breath away.<br/>“Oh my gosh!” Chelsea ran out onto the terrace.<br/>The broad terrace overlooked a beautiful garden that stretched for over a hundred yards before terminating in a drop off that looked out onto a lush and plentiful valley dotted with opulent mansions and picturesque cottages.<br/>Damien came up to stand beside her.<br/>“From up here you can see almost the entire valley. Best view in Washington state. Or just about any state for that matter. No wonder my sister decided to have her wedding here,” said Damien.<br/>“Shit, I’d like to have my wedding here,” said Chelsea, gazing open-mouthed at the beautiful valley. Down in the garden below, tuxedoed servants moved about taking the tarpaulins off statues of hyper-cocked men and women.<br/>“I asked the caterers to leave everything set up,” said Damien. <br/>He gestured to a series of long buffet tables piled high with food. A pink wedding cake as tall as a grown man towered over a kingdom of gleaming silver chafing dishes and half-finished delights. White satin tablecloth stained by spilled wine and au juis snapped in the breeze. Chelsea had been so enraptured by the view she hadn’t even noticed the tables, nor that she was standing directly under the wedding arch.<br/>“Oh awesome!” Chelsea hurried over to one of the buffet tables, her fat cock bounced from side to side as she half-jogged, half-waddled across the terrace. “I’m starving!”<br/>Damien had to scurry on his stubby legs to keep up.<br/>“Ah ah!” scolded Damien, snatching a crab puff out of Chelsea’s hand. “That’s not for eating.”<br/>“Oh but—”<br/>“It’s for smashing!” Damien broke out into a broad grin as he gleefully ground the heels of his palms together.<br/>“Smashing?” Chelsea cocked her head to one side.<br/>“I want you to take out your cock and smash all of this stuff,” said Damien.<br/>“Smash the buffet?” Chelsea still wasn’t getting it.<br/>“Smash everything!” laughed Damien. “The buffet, the wedding arch, the flowers, all the wedding stuff!”<br/>“You don’t think the caterers would mind?” asked Chelsea. It seemed like a shame to smash up such a beautiful set up, even if the wedding was already over.<br/>“Trust me, I’m paying them a handsome fee to clean up what’s left afterwards,” said Damien.<br/>“Why do you want me to smash your sister’s wedding?” asked Chelsea.<br/>“Because my sister’s a bitch, that’s why!” cried Damien, stamping his little feet. “Always lording her position over me. She’s a top executive at our father’s company and I’m just the black sheep.” <br/>“Oh,” said Chelsea, trying to look sympathetic.<br/>“You know I wasn’t even invited to her wedding?” said Damien. “My own sister at my own house and I was UN-invited!”<br/>“That is pretty shitty,” Chelsea agreed.<br/>“She’s always trying to shame me for all my hyper stuff, so I it would be a fitting payback if all her wedding stuff were smashed up by a giant hyper cock, don’t you agree?”<br/>“Uh… sure,” said Chelsea. “But why not have your butler do it? He’s a hyper and he looks like he could smash up just about anything.”<br/>“He’s a valet, not a butler,” Damien corrected her. “And I could, but he’s only a Class I hyper. I wanted to get the biggest hyper possible, and you’re the biggest I could get!”<br/>“I’m only a Class III,” said Chelsea. “I’m sure with your money you could get a class IV.”<br/>“I tried, but Class IV hypers are all locked up in secure government facilities. Even my father’s entire fortune wouldn’t be enough to get one out,” Damien sighed wistfully. “You’re the biggest hyper still walking around free.”<br/>Chelsea stood awkwardly for a moment while Damien daydreamed about getting an even bigger hyper than her.<br/>“So… where would you like me to start?” asked Chelsea. “Like, just… anywhere?”<br/>“Anywhere is good,” agreed Damien, who was getting visibly excited.<br/>“This is so weird,” Chelsea muttered to herself as she walked cautiously up to the nearest buffet table. <br/>She paused next to a platter of meatballs and checked over her shoulder to see Damien’s reaction. Damien smiled and urged her onward with a wave of his hand. Chelsea shrugged and swept her cock across the platter, sending the china plate tumbling to the ground with a crash that made her wince. Meatballs went scurrying in all directions.<br/>Chelsea looked back over her shoulder. Damien gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. She looked down at her cock, still almost completely soft inside the stretchy pants with about a foot of loose pantleg dangling from the end, now all covered in sauce.<br/>Shit.<br/>“Actually gimme a minute, I should take my pants off so I don’t ruin them,” said Chelsea.<br/>“No no, leave them on!” said Damien. “I want to see you rip out of them when you really get hard!”<br/>“They’re not mine,” objected Chelsea.<br/>“I’ll buy your friend a new pair. Shit, I’ll buy her a lifetime supply, keep ‘em on!” Damien replied impatiently.<br/>“O-ok…” Chelsea closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and thought about all the money she’d been promised for this. “Ok.”<br/>Chelsea walked up to the next plate of food and swept it off the table with her cock, a little more forcefully than last time. She felt a twitch in her loins as the thigh-sized member began to stiffen.<br/>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” called Damien.<br/>“Y-yeah.” Chelsea smiled back at him.<br/>“Cathartic,” said Damien.<br/>Chelsea nodded a smile and turned to her next target: a large, silver chafing dish that once held hot wings. She gave her cock a couple practice swings and then clobbered the shit out of the dish, sending it sprawling and clattering across the tile.<br/>“Fuck yeah!” yelled Chelsea. Her cock was getting into the spirit of things as well, rapidly swelling to fill out the third leg of her pants.<br/>She knocked over another chafing dish. She lifted up her cock and brought it down hard on a bowl of salad with a thump that shook the table. Pretty soon she was a whirlwind of destruction, sweeping her ever-lengthening cock back and forth across the table in a blur. Plates, cups, glasses and food went flying everywhere. Chelsea’s entire front was splattered with sauce. She laughed as she crushed a bowl of potato salad completely under her cock, lifting her leg-length member up and down to bash it again and again.<br/>“Break the table!” yelled Damien. The tiny man had one hand down his pants and was visibly stroking himself as he watched Chelsea wreak destruction across the remains of the buffet.<br/>“Break it?” asked Chelsea.<br/>“Break it!” Damien pantomimed snapping a stick between his hands.<br/>Chelsea nodded. She flexed her Kegel muscles to lift her cock up to a sixty degree angle, then let it fall with a SMACK back down on the table.<br/>The table jumped, but did not break. Chelsea took a deep breath, flexed again and brought her cock hard down on the table again. There was a sound of snapping plastic, but the table still didn’t break.<br/>Chelsea’s heart was pounding in her chest, thundering in her ears. She wanted that table destroyed! With a grunt, she flexed her Kegel muscles again, as hard as she could. Veins throbbed in her temples as she held the flex, squeezing blood into her massive member so that it swelled larger and fatter by inches with every throb of her heart. Threads popped and cracked in her stretch pants as her girth overstressed the sheer fabric.<br/>She brought her cock down again, snapping the table in half with a resounding THWACK!<br/>“Yesss!” Damien stood up and applauded.<br/>Chelsea went back and smashed the other two tables she’d already cleared, bringing her cock down on them again and again until they were nothing but shards of plastic and lumps of twisted metal. There was a tearing sound as her cock, which had been steadily growing longer and thicker, finally burst the last seams of her stretch pants, shredding the cocksleeve into oblivion.<br/>The testicular pouch portion of the pants was still mostly intact, but the telltale gurgle in Chelsea’s balls told her it wouldn’t be for long.<br/>Panting, she paused to catch her breath, crouching over with her hands on her knees as her chest heaved and her heart pounded. Her cock rested on the terrace in front of her, as big and heavy as a full sleeping bag. She could feel the weight of it, and could feel in herself the strength to lift it… barely.<br/>Huffing and puffing, Chelsea hefted her monster cock once more and set her sights on that big, fat, disgustingly pink wedding cake.<br/>Damien saw her jogging toward the cake and called out.<br/>“Stop!”<br/>Chelsea had to throw herself to the ground to arrest the momentum she’d built up. She looked back over at Damien with anger and impatience at being denied her next prize before realizing what she was doing was silly. She must have been more into this than she realized.<br/>“What is it?” she asked.<br/>“Save the cake for last, you’ve still got another side, plus the dessert bar and the drinks bar,” said Damien.<br/>The buffet was set up in a horseshoe shape, with the cake at the peak of the horseshoe and separate islands for specialty items. Chelsea had completely demolished one arm of the horseshoe, but everything else was still intact.<br/>“Right,” grunted Chelsea, picking herself and her monster schlong up off the ground. With a resounding battle cry, Chelsea charged at the next table, her cock bouncing up and down ahead of her like a rubbery battering ram.<br/>CRASH! The entire table went flying. Chelsea went to work tracking down and smashing every bit of crockery and food that had been knocked to the ground, before circling back around to smash the table in a single stroke of her monster member.<br/>Damien took his hand out of his pants long enough to applaud before going back to stroking his cock.<br/>“Fuck yeah!” Chelsea roared. She flexed her cock and it swelled visibly larger, jumping up in size by several feet. There was a tearing sound as her mammoth balls burst free from the confines of her yoga pants. Low-hanging nuts the size of beachballs swung free, their sudden shift in weight causing Chelsea to stagger.<br/>The gaping tip of Chelsea’s cock erupted in a spray of translucent precum that splattered broad puddles across the terrace.<br/>“Yeah! Now we’re talking!” Damien cheered. He had his fly open now, his pudgy little pecker hard as diamonds as he tugged himself furiously to the show.<br/>Maybe Damien’s shameless masturbation would have disgusted Chelsea at any other time, but right at that moment she felt powerful and sexy for the first time in ages. Seeing Damien stroke himself to the sight of her turned the heat up in her loins so that it boiled up into her chest. She felt a surge of hyper strength rising inside her as her monster cock surged outward another three feet.<br/>Chelsea was now wielding a full twelve feet of throbbing girl beef, thicker than her waist and harder than steel. A single twist of her hips was enough to sweep everything from the top of the next table, followed by a quick flex of her Kegels that brought her flesh pillar up and then down like a hammer to obliterate the table beneath.<br/>The next table had a big, glistening punchbowl still mostly full of punch that she’d been eyeing for a while. <br/>She flexed her cock again, intending to bring the whole thing squarely down on top of it when suddenly—<br/>“Wait!” Damien called out.<br/>Chelsea huffed in frustration as she let her cock fall to the side of the table with a slap that made the punchbowl jump an inch in the air.<br/>“What is it?” asked Chelsea, taking a deep breath to regain her patience.<br/>“Crazy thought…” said Damien. “Do you think you could uh… drink the punchbowl?”<br/>“Like, drink some punch? Sure,” answered Chelsea. Truth be told she was parched.<br/>“No not some punch,” answered Damien, rolling his eyes a little. “I mean, the entire punchbowl.”<br/>“I uhhh…” Chelsea looked at the punchbowl. It was pretty big and pretty full.<br/>“You’re a hyper, right?” said Damien. “You can drink like, gallons of liquid at a time no problem.”<br/>Chelsea sucked air through her teeth and looked at the punchbowl again. Technically Damien was right, and in college it had been a popular party trick of hers to chug down seemingly impossible amounts of liquid. But that didn’t mean it was comfortable for her.<br/>“Don’t be shy!” urged Damien. “I know you can do it!”<br/>Not wanting to upset her host, Chelsea moved herself over to the punchbowl. She had to walk sideways, the midpoint of her cock the axis of her turn as there was no possible way she could have reached the table facing it head on.<br/>Taking up the bowl in trembling hands, she tipped it up into her mouth. Sticky punch cascaded around her face onto her shoulders and down her back, but she was able to guzzle most of it no problem, swallowing gulp after gulp until finally the whole bowl was emptied by magic.<br/>“Now do the drinks bar!” Damien was biting his nails with excitement.<br/>Chelsea rolled her eyes and dragged her cock over to the drinks bar. She popped the cork off a bottle of wine and began to chug.</p><p>***</p><p>Lisa was in a real pickle. There was no way she’d be able to drive all the way back to Seattle with her cock as stiff as it was. Every second her uncooperative member seemed to grow harder. She already had to lean around it in order to drive, and she could hear the metal of her roof beginning to distort as her growing hard-on fought the car for room to expand. She was driving with her cock curved up over her head and back around into the backseat. She could feel the scratchy suede of the upholstery on the tip of her cock, while the hot metal of a sun-baked seatbelt stung the tender flesh of her ham-sized glans. There was a steady gurgling sound of precum flowing from the tip of her cock and every time she stopped for a red light a surge of milky slime rushed to the front and soaked her shoes.<br/>“Fuuuuck… fuckfuckfuck…” Lisa drummed her left thumb on the steering wheel as she struggled with her other hand to get her phone to pull up the GPS function.<br/>A car horn blared and Lisa yelped as she threw over the wheel to get herself back on the right side of the road, then went frantically back to searching for the nearest relief center.<br/>Ten minutes away, and it was hyper accessible.<br/>Perfect.<br/>If the roof of her car could last ten minutes, that is.</p><p>***<br/>It did.<br/>Technically.<br/>The imprint of the underside of Lisa’s cock was clearly visible in the roof of her car as she pulled up outside the doors of the relief center. With a lot of family-friendly cursing, Lisa fought to extricate herself from the extremely crowded confines of her car, finally popping herself out like a cork and hitting the sidewalk hard on her toned tushie.<br/>“Owie,” whined Lisa. At least a yard of her cock was still stuck in her car, now wedged under the steering wheel. She had to crab walk backwards before she could stand up, walk backwards until her cock was free of the door, swing her twelve-foot pole around so that she could walk sideways to the door of her car and close it.<br/>Lisa then maneuvered herself over to the parking meter and fumbled in her purse for change.<br/>“Cover that thing up, freak!” shouted a passer-by.<br/>“Th-thank you for speaking your truth!” called Lisa, doing her best to remember the Hypers-Anonymous mantra of courtesy. She blushed furiously as she fumbled with the meter. She could feel the eyes of everyone on the street boring into her.<br/>A dog sniffed at the gaping cumslit at the end of her rigid python and was answered by a basketball-sized blob of precum that covered the whole animal in a layer of translucent goo.<br/>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, freak!” yelled the dog’s owner.<br/>“S-sorry!” stammered Lisa. “I appreciate your understanding when I say I don’t fully control my—”<br/>“I’m sending you the grooming bill!” snarled the man, cradling the slimy, shivering, whining dog in his arms.<br/>“I’m so sorry!” pleaded Lisa.<br/>Lisa gave up on trying to operate the parking meter and hurried inside the relief center, her cock bobbing ahead of her.<br/>The atmosphere of the relief center was something like that of a laundromat, except instead of washers and driers, the machines lined up along the walls were silicone orifices designed for fucking. A single row of benches ran up the center of the room where customers could wait if all the machines were occupied.<br/>There were only a few people in the relief center at that time of day. A businessman in a gray suit jacket quietly pounded one of the wall pussies. He’d flipped his necktie over his shoulder and taken his pants off. The man’s gray pants were folded neatly on the bench behind him so they wouldn’t get stained. By the size of his balls, he was obviously a low-level hyper. His surprisingly muscular ass was clenched with effort as he grunted away with dedicated focus.<br/>Apart from him, a pair of giggly futa girls gossiped with each other as they fucked the wall side by side. One of the girls was a hyper with balls the size of basketballs slapping the wall between her legs with every thrust. Her friend appeared to be normal-sized from behind, but from the length of her thrusts Lisa knew the girl must have been swinging significant meat.<br/>The businessman groaned softly and his balls clenched up between his legs as his buttcheeks flexed. He took a few steps back, revealing more and more of his cum-slick, soda-bottle-thick schlong. Eventually revealing a full yard of dark, throbbing man meat. He pressed the button for the machine to self-sanitize and walked his cock over to the deep sink to hose it off.<br/>It was only when she accidentally made eye-contact with the businessman that she realized she’d been staring. He stared back, his eyes drawn like a magnet to the twelve-foot, waist-thick behemoth jutting out in front of the fit little blonde.<br/>Sploooort splpllllpplllll… a small waterfall of precum gushed from the tip of her cock, splattering loudly across the floor and spilling over the near end of the bench like clear syrup.<br/>Lisa smiled nervously and blushed. The man cleared his throat and hurried to stuff his now-flaccid cock down one leg of his suit pants.<br/>“Uh… which way to the hyper-accessible machines?” asked Lisa, trying to cover for her awkward stares.<br/>“Uh, right over there,” mumbled the businessman, hurrying past her as her buttoned up his suit jacket. His necktie was still thrown over his shoulder as he fled the building.<br/>Lisa sidestepped over to the nearest machine large enough for her cock and pulled out her credit card to unlock the orifice.<br/>With a little maneuvering she pressed the fat, purple head of her cock into the silicone orifice.<br/>“Oooh!” she moaned softly as the watermelon-sized tip of her glans broke the tight pucker of the slick orifice.<br/>Lisa closed her eyes and plunged in.<br/>The velvety walls of this public fucktoy felt like heaven. Grunting and moaning, Lisa thrust her twelve-foot cock deep into the silicone pussy, having to actually walk forward to drive her length into the machine.<br/>Lisa grabbed the handgrips to either side of the orifice and started to pound away.<br/>“Yes yes yes yes yes,” Lisa moaned, tears welling up in her eyes. After only a few pumps the wallpussy started to gush with her precum, pouring her hot juice over Lisa’s cock, lubricating her monster meat further.<br/>Lisa pounded harder, slamming the machine with resounding slaps that brought a cry of delight with each thrust.<br/>“YES YES YES YES!” Lisa cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Her mammoth balls swung between her legs, swelling larger at the promise of their first real release in years.<br/>Lisa squeezed her eyes shut and tears ran down her cheeks. She imagined herself fucking Chelsea’s hyper-swollen pussy, thrusting harder and harder. Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the handgrips. The two giggly futas had stopped fucking their machines to turn and stare as Lisa savaged her wall-pussy.<br/>“YESSSSSS!” Lisa squealed, jamming her cock to the hilt. Her balls clenched and she came so hard the building shook.<br/>“Hey!”<br/>“What the!”<br/>The other two futas cried out in alarm as the lights flickered overhead.<br/>“CHELSEA!” Lisa screamed, her balls clenched up again as she blew another monster load into the machine’s sucking orifice.<br/>Something deep inside Lisa was waking up. It was as if all the orgasms she had denied herself over the years were building up behind a dam somewhere inside her, and that dam was about to break.<br/>“CHELSEA! CHELSEA! CHELSEA!” shouted Lisa, thrusting her cock into the slick, puckered opening of the relief machine. With each thrust, gallons of cum sprayed out in high-pressure jets around the slick and rubbery ring of the wall-pussy.<br/>“CHELSEAAAAAAAAAAA!” Lisa roared.<br/>The dam broke. Lisa’s balls exploded in size, blowing up to the size of beachballs, then beanbags, then cars, then trucks. Tens of thousands of gallons of cum poured into the overtaxed machine, stressing the suction system to the limit.<br/>The girls screamed as they were smothered against the wrinkled surface of Lisa’s rapidly swelling nutsack. Cracks appeared in the walls around Lisa’s station as she pounded away in a mindless frenzy, heedless to the mantras and meditation techniques that had kept her hyper-lust in check for so long.<br/>Steel groaned and tiles fell from the ceiling. Fragments of brick fell out of the walls and the windows shattered. Suddenly the floor heaved as if the entire building had been lifted up and dropped three feet. The underground cum-storage tanks had burst.<br/>And still Lisa’s balls grew. They grew until she was squeezed between her groaning, gurgling nutsack and the wall of the relief center. More gallons of cum exploded into the completely demolished machine.<br/>KA KROOSH! The back wall of the relief center gave way and Lisa’s balls began to swell out into the street outside like a pair of buns rising in the oven. Her cock was at its maximum size of eighteen feet, still pumping out cum at a rate of thousands of gallons every second while a torrent of cum flooded into the storm drains beneath the street.<br/>Outside, manholes exploded in geysers of hot, thick girlchowder. Pillars of white rose higher and higher, splattering thousands of gallons of cum onto the rooftops and flooding the streets. People screamed and ran for cover as more manholes erupted in sequence as the underground flood spread out in an expanding circle with the relief center in the middle.</p><p>***</p><p>Lisa came to in the rubble of the relief center. Police lights flashed in the street. The floor of the relief center was flooded with cum up to Lisa’s chest. Off to her left, EMTs loaded the two futas onto stretchers. The girls were alive, but unconscious from having been nearly smothered by Lisa’s left nut. Both the girls were probably pregnant since they were both completely drenched in Lisa’s baby batter.<br/>Behind her, the wall of the relief center was gone and the entire side of the neighboring building was caved in. Outside, the street was a river of steaming jizz with cars and people drifting along helplessly in the current.<br/>Lisa wept, partially in regret and partially in relief. She’d thrown away four years of model behavior. Keeping her urges in check, taking her meds every day to keep her size under control. All of that effort down the drain because of a single moment of weakness.<br/>But a part of her was glad. She’d been lifted of a burden she’d grown so used to carrying she’d forgotten it was there. Her first full release in four years left her feeling so light that she couldn’t help but smile through her tears.<br/>A pair of police officers waded through the spunk toward Lisa and she knew what was coming next. She put out her wrists.<br/>“I’ll come quietly, officers,” she said.<br/>How was she ever going to tell her sponsor about this?</p><p>***</p><p>Chelsea had drunk down every drop from the drinks bar and now Damien was just having her chug water straight from the hose, fascinated by her seemingly bottomless belly. She’d been guzzling hose water for nearly half an hour, gulping down as much water as she could before pausing for breath and then stuffing the hose back in her mouth. She’d gotten a stomachache at first, but after drinking six bottles of assorted vodka, a half-bottle of scotch, a half-bottle of Jack, and thirteen full bottles of wine, she was feeling pretty loose.<br/>“Ok I’m bored,” said Damien. “Go back to smashing stuff!”<br/>“Finally.” Lisa staggered away from the hose. All that liquor had given her a bad case of whiskey dick and her cock had gotten pretty soft. Despite drinking nearly a thousand gallons of liquid, Chelsea’s belly barely sloshed at all, though to her it felt like she was carrying an entire bathtub in her stomach.<br/>“Back to smashing stuff,” said Chelsea, slightly buzzed.<br/>Her cock might have shrunk down a little, but her balls were the size of boulders. She had to straddle them in order to move, shuffling forward at a snail’s pace.<br/>“Come on, come on!” Damien urged. “Pick up the pace!”<br/>“You pick up the pace!” snapped Chelsea, collapsed across the top of her cock like a big, pink bed. “My stupid giant cock weighs like ten tons. Gimme a minute.”<br/>It took a lot of work for Chelsea’s cock to get hard again. She rocked back and forth across the top of her schlong until finally she massaged enough life into it that she could pick it up off the ground.<br/>“Now, the cake!” said Damien. “The cake!”<br/>Chelsea maneuvered her colossal cum cannon around so that it was right next to the cake. Her fucking ginormous gut-rammer was a full fifty-five feet long and so big around that if it were a tunnel, you could drive a mid-sized sedan right down the middle without worrying about touching the sides.<br/>“Hup!” Chelsea flexed, lifting her cock up until it was almost vertical. The colossal beef skyscraper teetered, threatening for a moment to overbalance, before Chelsea let it fall to the ground with a SPLAT that completely flattened the big pink wedding cake, cracked the stone beneath and shattered the stone railings on the edge of the terrace.<br/>“Fuck yeah!” Chelsea flopped back onto her balls.<br/>Suddenly she felt something grinding against the cleft at the back of her balls and realized after listening for a few seconds that it was Damien. The unwanted contact simultaneously disgusted and excited her, and she felt her cock stiffen.<br/>Rumble.<br/>Chelsea felt her nuts quake and her cock swelled hugely beneath her, lifting her feet up off the ground as its girth swelled.<br/>Thirty-five feet away, a cumslit big enough for a grown man to climb inside yawned wide.<br/>GAGOOOOOOSH!<br/>Chelsea cried out with delight as her cock erupted in a geyser of white that roared out over the edge of the terrace and flooded the gardens below. Servants and gardeners scattered in terror as a tidal wave of cum washed over the tops of the hedges, frosting everything in a layer of baby batter.<br/>“More!” cried Damien from behind her. “Again!”<br/>“I don’t think I should…” Chelsea yelled back over the top of her heaving nutsack.<br/>“Aren’t you tired of holding back?” asked Damien. “Don’t you want to let go?”<br/>Chelsea wanted to let go more than anything. She could still feel the little man grinding her balls. Inside her nuts, she felt the next wave of sperm coming and her sack bloated larger to accommodate the new generation.<br/>“Wahoo!” cried Damien, enjoying the ride.<br/>Chelsea’s cock erupted again, this time a torrent of egg-sized sperm blasted out in ropes and rivers, splashing into the cum-lake below.<br/>Chelsea’s cock swelled again in girth and she knew even bigger sperm were on their way.<br/>“UNFFFF!” Chelsea dug her heels into the sides of her cock in sheer pleasure as her balls clenched and she blasted a rope that sailed clear over the end of the garden and down into the valley below. Sperm the size of footballs rained down by the hundreds of thousands onto the unfortunate mansion beneath.<br/>Chelsea came again and again, finally collapsing, exhausted across the top of her rapidly shrinking mammoth schlong. The gardens below had been painted entirely white. Football-sized sperm hopped and splashed in the waist deep mire of baby batter Chelsea had created.<br/>Damien grunted as he came into one of the folds of Chelsea’s nutsack.<br/>“That was it?” asked Damien, looking out onto the lake of steaming jizz that was once his back garden. Chelsea’s baby batter covered and area of over thirty acres to a depth of four feet. A waterfall of white, pungent sludge flowed slowly down the slope of the valley like white magma, engulfing entire homes as it made its way to pool in a small lake at the valley floor.<br/>“I’m still on a lot of size suppressors,” Chelsea panted.<br/>“Well very impressive nonetheless. Not as impressive as I was hoping, but still!” Damien zipped up his pants. “A great first attempt. I will definitely be engaging your services again.”<br/>“What about my money?” asked Chelsea.<br/>“Elmo will pay you on your way out. My limo is at your disposal and can take you wherever you need. Have a nice day!” Damien didn’t even look back at her as he sauntered off back to his mansion to play with his other toys.<br/>“Fuck,” Chelsea collapsed across the top of her cock and lay there for a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chelsea learns Lisa's in jail for destroying part of downtown in a cum explosion and hurries to bail her out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read new chapters a week early on my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally drained properly for the first time in months, Chelsea lay twitching across the top of her thirty foot cock. Her toes clenched and unclenched in her cum-soaked sneakers as the aftershocks of incredible orgasm washed over her body. Her skin glistened with sweat. The crotch of her yoga pants had been completely shredded, split wide open so that the only things holding her pants up were the last few threads still attached to her waistband.<br/>In the back of her pants, a dark stain spread over the swollen outline of Chelsea’s hyper pussy. Her clit was the size of a pool noodle and the slimy appendage snaked down her left pantleg, throbbing gently in time with her pulse.<br/>Drained of its strength, Chelsea’s monster cum cannon had gone from a brutal fuck machine to just so much dead weight, immobile and soft. The once-taut skin of her scrotum sagged like warm pudding, contracting slowly into deep folds and rolls around her boulder-sized balls. A steady stream of rich, fragrant cum still poured from the gaping tip of Chelsea’s cock, pouring into a growing lake of steamy spunk that covered most of the terrace.<br/>Looking out over the balcony of the terrace onto the mansion grounds and the valley beyond, everything in sight had been transformed. It was like a winter wonderland except with jizz instead of snow. Topiary animals had been reduced to shapeless mounds of slowly crusting baby batter, statues had been blasted from their pedestals, and the reflecting pool overflowed with yogurt-thick gunk.<br/>Here and there, the tiny, moving shapes of gardeners and servants who’d been caught in the blast writhed as they were mobbed by swarms of giant sperm. The hyper-sized sperm creatures ranged in size from tiny tadpoles all the way up to footballs. They propelled themselves through the muck at incredible speed by thrashing their long, whip like tails. Anywhere they found a human orifice, the monster sperm attacked, forcing themselves inside without regard for whether they would fit.<br/>An unfortunate maid caught in the deluge had already been bloated up to the size of a truck by swarms of ravenous sperm. Over a hundred of the football-sized beasts had crammed themselves up her ass and into her womb, with thousands and millions of the smaller-sized hyper-sperm pouring in behind to fill in the empty spaces. They forced their way up her fallopian tubes and ravaged her ovaries until not a single egg was left unfertilized. The poor woman would be continually popping out triplets and quadruplets for the rest of her life.<br/>Male servants weren’t spared either; their bellies ballooned with sperm as dozens of the football-sized creatures forced themselves up their asses, pushed on by armies of smaller varieties that poured in by the gallon. More adventurous sperm swam into urethras to impregnate the men’s testicles. From then on, any child they had would technically be Chelsea’s offspring and not theirs.<br/>Chelsea groaned. Hot jizz soaked her socks and coated her legs up to the knee. She lazily kicked her sneakers back and forth through the pudding-thick muck as egg-sized sperm nuzzled her ankles, trying to climb up. The swinging motion of her legs sent delightful, lazy tingles up the length of her girthy clit. She could feel the electric tingle of vaginal orgasm building slowly in her gut and she swung her right leg a little faster to generate friction on her hyper clit. The fabric of her yoga pants stretched audibly as her innertube-thick labia swelled larger behind her, and the dark patch of fragrant pussy juice spread faster across her backside as she built toward orgasm.<br/>Chelsea swung her leg faster.<br/>“This is gonna be nice,” she cooed to herself. Still coming off the cloud-like high of her explosive cockgasm, a vaginal orgasm would be the perfect follow up. If she let herself build up enough, it might even register on the Richter scale.<br/>Then she saw Elmo coming around the corner of the house with a garden hose. The towering, hyper-muscled valet gripped the hose daintily between thumb and forefinger as if it were a drinking straw.<br/>“Elmo… what are you doing with that?” Chelsea’s voice rose in fear.<br/>Elmo pointed the mouth of the hose at her cock.<br/>“Elmo… no! Nooooo—” Chelsea’s objections rose into a high squeal as icy water blasted across her shaft. The flesh of her cock contracted instantly, scrunching up like an accordion. Caked on sperm ran off in rivers as Elmo methodically hosed down every inch of Chelsea’s hyper-expanded body parts. She squealed and yelped the entire time, but the bulging, stone-faced servant ignored her cries.<br/>Finally Chelsea stood shivering and soaked in a clean patch of tile about thirty feet across. Her cock, now a mere twelve feet long, flopped on the ground like a sleepy, wrinkled python. A further yard of foreskin trailed off the end. Her testicles had shrunk to the size of yoga balls and loose folds of wrinkled scrotum dragged on the terrace beneath them as they hugged Chelsea’s ass for warmth. Her clit and labia had shrunk completely back down to almost normal human proportions. Any hope for a nice clitoral orgasm was gone.<br/>Chelsea’s teeth chattered and she rubbed her arms for warmth. Elmo reached up to his breast pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He tossed it onto Chelsea’s head and Chelsea realized that the handkerchief was actually a white beach towel. She took it with a small snort of derisive thanks and started toweling herself off.<br/>“I don’t suppose your boss would be willing to lend me a change of clothes?” she asked, looking up at Elmo’s stony face.<br/>Wordlessly, Elmo reached into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a folded stack of clothes which he dropped into the stunned Chelsea’s outstretched arms.<br/>Chelsea held up a pair of crotchless jeans designed for hypers.<br/>“How did Damien know my size?” she asked, glancing suspiciously up at Elmo.<br/>Elmo just stared down at her, poker-faced.<br/>She started to shimmy out of her soaking yoga pants but stopped halfway as a wave of self-consciousness washed over her. Strangely enough, even though her entire monstrous cock and balls were on full display, she wasn’t quite comfortable enough with her big, cellulite-dimpled ass to bare it in front of strangers, especially a stranger as strange as Elmo.<br/>“Um, could you turn around?” she asked, blushing.<br/>Elmo complied, turning his vast back to her. It was almost like standing in the shadow of a barn.<br/>Chelsea pulled down her pants and rolled her top up over her head. Her pert nipples stuck out like a pair of sausages, fully seven inches long each.<br/>She hurriedly pulled on the jeans, tank top, dry socks and sneakers (Damien even knew her shoe size. Creepy!). Of course Damien hadn’t provided any underwear, so her erect nipples poked beneath her top like tentpoles, and the stiff fabric of the new jeans chafed roughly against her ass and pussy.<br/>Chelsea picked up the piled of wet clothes and rolled it into a rough ball.<br/>“Uh, where should I—”<br/>Elmo was already holding out a plastic shopping bag for her. She dropped her clothes into it and took the bag from him.<br/>“This way if you please,” Elmo grunted, gesturing with an arm as long as her entire body toward a waiting limousine that had pulled up beside the house while she’d been changing.<br/>With a little maneuvering, Chelsea was able to stuff her cock down the center aisle of the limo, dropping her balls onto the bench seating to either side while she sat in the back.<br/>No sooner was she situated than Elmo shut the door of the limo behind her.<br/>“Hey!” she fumbled for the window control, clicking uselessy at several buttons until the tinted window rolled down with a smooth whir.<br/>Elmo was still standing there, looking down at her.<br/>“So am I getting paid by check or…”<br/>Before Chelsea could finish her question, the towering valet tossed a bulky manila envelope through the window onto her lap where it landed in one of the folds of her scrotum. Chelsea snatched at it and flipped it open.<br/>The envelope was stuffed with stacks of bills. She pulled one out. All hundreds!<br/>She pulled out stack after stack; seven stacks in all and a small roll tied up with a rubber band.<br/>Chelsea gaped up at Elmo.<br/>“There’s got to be fourteen thousand dollars here!” she said.<br/>“Fifteen thousand five hundred,” rumbled Elmo. “As agreed.”<br/>“Y-yes…” Chelsea stared down at the fortune sitting in her lap. Suddenly all the weirdness and humiliation was worth it. Fifteen thousand dollars would pay her back rent, replenish her supply of size suppressors and there’d still be enough left over to eat right for at least a couple weeks.<br/>“Mister Benedict was impressed with your performance. We will be in touch with future opportunities,” said Elmo.<br/>“F-future—” Chelsea started to stammer, but Elmo had already signaled the driver and the limo began to move.<br/>Chelsea twisted in her seat to look out the back window at Elmo still standing on the terrace like one of  Damien’s hyper statues.<br/>High up in one of the third-story windows of his mansion, Damien Benedict Jr. watched the limousine as it wound its way down the long driveway to the front gate.<br/>“See you soon, Chelsea Disaster,” said Damien.<br/>A woman crept up out of the shadows and put her hand on Damien’s shoulder.<br/>“Did you have a good time, babe?” she asked.<br/>Damien turned around and surveyed the silicone-stuffed bimbo standing over him. She wore a lime-green bikini that barely covered her almost spherical tits. Her bikini bottom bulged with a lengthy cock rolled up like a cinnamon roll and stuffed into the pouch. Though she was not an especially tall woman, the top of Damien’s curly hair still only came up to her ribcage.<br/>“I had a great time,” he said.<br/>“Seeing her cum like that, it really got me all hot,” she said, leaning in to rub her big fake tits in his face. <br/>“Not now, Trina,” he said impatiently. He turned back to watch the limo as it left the front gate.<br/>“I’d like to meet her next time,” she cooed. “Maybe we can… play together?”<br/>“We’ll see,” said Damien. “Drink your smoothie.”<br/>Trina wrapped her collagen-puffed lips around the straw of her “smoothie.” The warm, thick liquid wriggled on her tongue and sat heavy in her stomach.<br/>Down below, her cock swelled slightly against the fabric of her bikini bottom.</p><p>***<br/>“Where to, miss?” asked the jaunty chauffeur.<br/>“Oh, uh… home, I guess,” said Chelsea. Then, after a moment. “Actually, can we stop at a pharmacy first?”<br/>“Mister Benedict said to take you wherever you wanted to go. I can drive you all the way to Disneyland if you want,” said the diver, cheerfully.<br/>Chelsea looked down at the pile of money in her lap and briefly considered blowing it all on a trip to Disneyland. Then she remembered how strict they were about hypers there and stopped entertaining the idea even as a joke.<br/>“Nah,” she laughed. “Just a pharmacy is fine for now.”<br/>Finding a pharmacy turned out to be tougher than expected. Traffic was backed up for miles. Half the exits into town were closed as highway workers in reflective vests waved cars on for mile after mile. It was well after dark before they finally found an open exit.<br/>Chelsea kept herself occupied by pressing the button that opened and closed the minibar and flipping through channels on the TV. Her cock continued to shrink during the ride, gradually contracting as her arousal died and boredom set in. Something buzzed and it took her almost a minute to realize it was her phone.<br/>“Shit.” She’d forgotten to call Lisa. The poor girl was probably wondering if she still needed a ride home. Chelsea searched around for where she’d tossed the plastic bag with her clothes and rummaged frantically through the wet wudge until she pulled out her phone in its waterproof case. A couple of tadpole-sized sperm with their tails caught in the seam of the case wriggled helplessly on the screen and she flicked them off with a look of disgust.<br/>She unlocked her screen just in time for her phone to tell her “one missed call.”<br/>“Ughhh!” Chelsea rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses up her nose.<br/>“Here we are,” said the driver. They’d pulled up in front of a CVS.<br/>“Can you wait for me?” asked Chelsea.<br/>“Sure thing, miss!” The driver flashed her a little salute.<br/>Chelsea tucked her phone into her jeans pocket and began the laborious process of dragging her enormous cock out of the limo. Even though it had shrunk significantly, it was still about eight feet long. Imagine taking an army duffel bag and stuffing it with raw steaks until it was completely full, then doing that again with another duffel bag, then stitching them together end to end and you’d have a rough idea of about how cumbersome and heavy Chelsea’s schlong was at that moment. She slung the behemoth member over her shoulder with a grunt and waddled into the pharmacy, her beachball-sized nuts swaying back and forth ahead of her like a pair of wrecking balls.<br/>Of course the pharmacy counter was all the way at the back. She could feel the eyes of the other shoppers on her and she realized that this was the first time she’d been properly out in public since her incident over six months ago. None of the other customers were hypers it looked like, unless they were really low level and on a lot of suppressors. They just stared at her, some frowning, some just too shocked to move.<br/>Chelsea blushed. It didn’t used to be this way. Back in college, being a hyper had been a blast. Having a cock that could grow to the size of a city bus was a killer party trick, and she got invited to every mixer, kegger, frat party, sorority swing, and hoedown on campus. Freshman year she had two dates to prom; one for her and one for her cock. She and her cock even took photos as a couple with a corsage tucked in her foreskin.<br/>But that city bus kept getting longer. The parties got wilder. Chelsea had a hyper’s ability to pound down gallons of alcohol and she took full advantage. Then one night she lost control at the Kappa Kappa Psi house and her boner took out half the roof and an entire wall before falling down across the street and crushing the porch of another house. The owners of the other house complained to the school and she got put on probation. Two weeks later she flooded the quad with cum and got expelled.<br/>After that Chelsea’s life was a downward spiral. Her cock kept getting bigger and bigger. She kept getting drunker and drunker. Then one morning she woke up floating on an island made of her own cock in the middle of what was once a major highway and she knew she’d hit rock bottom.<br/>The court ordered her to pay a huge fine that wiped out her entire trust fund. She had to attend Hypers Anonymous meetings every week. That’s where she’d met Lisa and the others. Her life seemed to be getting back on track.<br/>And then she had her incident six months ago. What Lisa had called her “relapse.” She’d leveled over a dozen city blocks and flooded all of downtown Seattle.<br/>Chelsea snapped back to reality in the middle of the CVS and realized she’d been standing still for over a minute. Did the people recognize her from the time she’d almost destroyed the city? She blushed intensely and shuffled on, looking for an aisle without somebody already in it so she could make her way to the pharmacy counter at the back without having to look anyone in the eye.<br/>The aisles were just an inch too narrow for her massive balls, and she winced each time she heard something get knocked off the shelf by one of her titanic testes. She left a trail of chip bags and cosmetics behind her as she walked.<br/>Finally, she made it to the pharmacy desk.<br/>The pharmacist was restocking the shelves and had his back to her.<br/>“Excuse me,” she said.<br/>The pharmacist whirled around.<br/>“Ehyeeeeesssssssss?” he said, grinning broadly. The upturned points of his neat little moustache made his smile seem even more exaggerated. Chelsea took a step back, startled by the little man’s overly-enthusiastic greeting.<br/>“Uhh, I was wondering if you could help me…” said Chelsea.<br/>“Sleeping bags are in aisle four,” said the man, pointing toward the front of the store.<br/>“Sleeping bags? Why would I want a sleeping bag?” asked Chelsea.<br/>“Well I don’t think you’ll have much luck fitting that thing into a sock,” said the pharmacist, gesturing to the girthy cock Chelsea wore across her shoulders like a two hundred pound boa.<br/>“Actually I’m here to pick up a prescription,” said Chelsea.<br/>“Well you’ve certainly come to the right place for that,” said the man. “But if it’s for a little blue pill I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask that you wait until you’re outside to take it.”<br/>“Do I look like I need a little blue pill?” asked Chelsea. Her patience was wearing thin. Her back hurt from holding up her gigantic schlong for so long.<br/>“May I be Frank with you?” he asked, leaning in conspiratorially.<br/>“Sure,” grumbled Chelsea.<br/>“Good, because I’m Frank with everyone else.” He grinned and pointed at his nametag, which read “Frank” in friendly cursive letters next to the CVS logo.<br/>“This guy’s nuts,” Chelsea grumbled to herself.<br/>“Well you’re one to talk,” Frank looked pointedly down at Chelsea’s bulging ballsack where her beachball-sized testes hung down to her shins.<br/>Chelsea finally lost her patience. With a roar, she slapped her cock down on the counter with a THUD that rattled all the pills in the bottles behind the counter.<br/>“Look!” she growled. “I’m trying to fill a prescription for size suppressors, and you’re gonna want to fill it fast because I’m about to show you why I don’t need little blue pills!”<br/>“Playing hardball, huh?” he asked.<br/>“Grrr!” Chelsea growled.<br/>Suddenly Frank was all business. He regarded her coldly, as if she were the bad guy for refusing to play along.<br/>“Name?” he asked.<br/>“Chelsea Desastre,” Chelsea answered through gritted teeth.<br/>“’Disaster?’ That’s a little on the nose, don’t you think?” asked Frank.<br/>“My fist is about to be a little on your nose.” Chelsea brandished a scrawny arm.<br/>“Alright alright,” Frank typed her name into the system. “Here it is. That’s quite a strong prescription. How long ago did you run out?”<br/>“This morning,” said Chelsea, deadpan.<br/>“Ah I see well—”<br/>Frank’s eyes bulged and he did a double take at Chelsea’s completely flaccid eight-footer.<br/>“Try to hang on for a few more minutes,” said Frank.<br/>Chelsea shuffled back to the waiting area and plopped herself down in one of the seats, which promptly broke under her weight. <br/>“Of course,” She sighed and took out her phone to listen to Lisa’s message.<br/>“Chelsea, it’s Lisa. I’m in jail right now for flooding the town. Can you come pick me up at—”<br/>Chelsea’s eyes went wider and wider as she listened to Lisa’s message.<br/>Frank came back to the counter with a paper bag marked with Chelsea’s prescription.<br/>“That’ll be nineteen hundred dollars. Will you be paying in cash or—” Frank looked up and realized Chelsea was gone. <br/>She was barreling down the aisles toward the exit. Her heedlessly swinging nutsack bashed hard against the shelves, knocking them over like dominoes as she ran. Startled customers let out cries of surprise as she dashed out the door, knocking over a carousel of sunglasses as a final parting shot.<br/>“Welcome back, miss—” said the chauffeur.<br/>Chelsea, still huffing and puffing from her jog, cut him off.<br/>“Can you take me to the police station at this address?” she handed her phone across the partition.<br/>The driver looked at it over the tops of his spectacles.<br/>“The police station?” she asked.<br/>“Yeah,” panted Chelsea.<br/>“Whatever you say.” He shrugged and put the limo in gear.<br/>Thirty minutes later Chelsea was barging through the front doors of the Mount Vernon police department, holding the loose folds of her monster nutsack gathered up in one hand like the hem of a skirt and carrying her cock under her other arm. She collapsed across the front desk, completely out of breath. She let her cock and balls fall to the tile with a heavy PLAP like the sound of an entire drum of silly putty hitting the floor.<br/>The cop working the front desk pursed her lips. She was very much the stereotypical sassy Black bureaucrat. A pair of wingtip glasses hung from a necklace of beads around her neck. When I say “hung” it’s more like they sat perched on the shelf-like protrusion of her mammoth bust.<br/>“Can I help you?” she asked.<br/>“I’m here to bail out Lisa,” said Chelsea.<br/>“Last name?” asked the officer.<br/>“Uhh…” Chelsea fumbled for a name before realizing she’d never learned Lisa’s last name.<br/>The cop behind the desk raised an eyebrow.<br/>“Look, she’s a hyper. How many hypers named Lisa do you have locked up tonight?”<br/>“You might be surprised,” said the cop.<br/>Chelsea let her head fall on the desk.<br/>The cop rolled her eyes and decided to take pity on the girl who’d obviously had a rough day. She pulled up Lisa on her computer.<br/>“Bail is set at nine thousand dollars,” said the cop.<br/>“What nine th—nine thousand?” Chelsea stammered. “What did she do? Rob a bank?”<br/>“She flooded the entire downtown in jizz,” answered the cop.<br/>Chelsea raised her eyebrows.<br/>“That would do it…”<br/>“Mmm hmm,” said the cop.<br/>Chelsea pulled out her envelope of cash and started counting out stacks of bills. The cop watched the money pile up on her desk, quietly growing suspicious that Chelsea had, in fact, robbed a bank.</p><p>***<br/>A few minutes later, Lisa walked out looking disheveled. Her clothes and hair were caked in cum, and a new layer of still liquid spunk clung to her. Her cock left a trail of slime where the glans rubbed the floor.<br/>Chelsea ran over and embraced her, coming away joined by several strands of jizz.<br/>“Ohmigawd! Lisa! What happened to you?” asked Chelsea, looking her friend up and down. “You look terrible!”<br/>“Oh it’s not so bad.” Lisa quickly fixed a smile back on her face. “Me and the other hypers in the tank were just playing a game of limp biscuit.”<br/>“Uh huh…” Chelsea tried to wipe her hands off on her jeans.<br/>“I was the biscuit,” said Lisa.<br/>“Oh no!” Chelsea frowned in sympathy and pulled her friend in for another squishy hug.<br/>“There was another girl named Lisa, though, so we got to bond over that. She was really nice about it when it was her turn to jizz on me and tried to keep it mostly out of my face,” said Lisa.<br/>“Oh… well that’s… nice.” Chelsea tried to grin.<br/>“My court date is in six weeks,” said Lisa. “I might need to bum a ride because I think my car got washed away.”<br/>“We’ll figure something out.” Chelsea patted Lisa’s back. The impact made a squelching sound.<br/>“Thanks for bailing me out,” said Lisa. “Where’d you get the money?”<br/>“Don’t worry about it, Lisa Goodballs,” said Chelsea.<br/>“Oh God,” Lisa cry-laughed, burying her face in her hands.<br/>Chelsea took her friend’s hand and guided her toward the door.<br/>“How’d you get here, anyway?” asked Lisa.<br/>“You’re not gonna believe this…” said Chelsea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chelsea gets piss drunk and pissed off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Patreon subscribers got to read it over a week early! To read more chapters sooner and to vote on what stories get written, please subscribe! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still can’t believe you scored a limo!” said Lisa, marveling at the lavish appointments of the luxury car. Her leg-length cock was still drooling precum like a faucet so, rather than let the stream of fluid leak on the upholstery, she’d stuck the tip out the window. Whenever the car stopped for traffic lights, there was an audible splattering of liquid on asphalt.<br/>
“One of the perks of my new job,” said Chelsea, trying not to think too much about how Lisa’s balls were touching her cock. Being in close proximity to Lisa had gotten her package expanding again, and her torso-thick cock took up most of the width of the center aisle.<br/>
Both girls sat awkwardly in silence, each of them trying not to get caught looking at the other. Chelsea sat stiffly with her hands on her knees, sweat beading on her forehead as every bump and jostle in the road caused Lisa’s nuts to slosh and rub further against Chelsea’s heavy cock. Lisa busied herself by trying out all the buttons she could reach, opening cabinets and investigating what was inside. The fresh cum that coated her body had begun to harden, and she was extremely self-conscious about it.<br/>
Another bump. Another jiggle. Chelsea felt her cock stretch another few inches down the aisle.<br/>
Suddenly Chelsea remembered she’d left her size suppressor prescription at the pharmacy.<br/>
“Shit!” she exclaimed.<br/>
Lisa started, dropping the champagne glass she’d been examining. The glass bounced off her balls and disappeared under the curvature of Chelsea’s cock.<br/>
“What?” Lisa started to panic. “What is it?”<br/>
“Ohh, nothing I just forgot to pick up my size suppressors. The pharmacy’s probably closed by now,” Chelsea grumbled.<br/>
“Oh dear.” Lisa bit the tip of her thumb. “I’d lend you mine but… I already did. Do you think it’ll be a big problem tonight?”<br/>
“I dunno.” Chelsea looked down at her cock apprehensively. “I mean, I did just empty my balls properly for the first time in ages but…”<br/>
Chelsea blushed. She didn’t want to admit she was already horny again. Not in front of Lisa. It was only her bashfulness that was keeping her from popping a boner right there in the car. Just the thought of getting a boner made her cock swell another several inches. The leather seats creaked as Chelsea’s balls swelled. The huge orbs gurgled threateningly, loud enough for even Lisa to hear.<br/>
It wasn’t just Chelsea’s cock that was growing, either. The hot, rubbery lips of Chelsea’s labia were swelling up like inner tubes. She could feel herself being lifted incrementally off the seat by the force of her arousal. A glistening trail of pungent cunt honey dripped off the edge of the seat to splatter on the floor mats.<br/>
Lisa looked around nervously, biting her nail. Outside, the splashing of precum grew louder. The atmosphere in the car was affecting her as well. Chelsea’s pheromones were extremely potent, especially in the enclosed space.<br/>
“There’s nobody else you know on size suppressors?” asked Chelsea.<br/>
“All my friends are on size suppressors,” answered Lisa. “But if I ask for help, they uh… might ask questions.”<br/>
Chelsea nodded. Of course. Lisa was still an active Hypers Anonymous. If they knew she was off her meds this would be a major setback for her. Chelsea hadn’t even been an active participant long enough to get any chips, but Lisa had been a regular and faithful member for years.<br/>
Chelsea looked down at the envelope full of money on the seat next to her. The corner of a hundred dollar bill peeked out at her from the opening.<br/>
“Well if we can’t get size suppressors, there’s always… you know… the traditional option,” said Chelsea.<br/>
“You mean getting drunk?” Lisa looked scared. “Ooh, I don’t know. HyAnon discourages using alcohol as a coping mechanism…”<br/>
Before size suppressors were readily available to the general public, extreme hypers often resorted to excessive drinking to dull their sexual desires and quell their throbbing erections. It might have kept their assets—mostly—in check, but it wasn’t healthy and led to a lot of collateral damage. For a hyper like Chelsea, whiskey dick only means their cock is the size of a bus instead of a skyscraper.<br/>
But it was better than nothing. If Chelsea was going to sleep indoors tonight (without waking up in a building with no roof) she needed to do something!<br/>
Chelsea sensed Lisa’s discomfort and said, “You don’t have to drink with me.”<br/>
Lisa fidgeted nervously.<br/>
“Just promise you won’t take advantage of me when I’m vulnerable,” Chelsea added in a mock-sexy tone.<br/>
SPLUUUURT! Lisa’s balls rumbled and about three gallons of precum spewed from the tip of her cock onto the driver’s side window of a passing car, causing it to swerve.<br/>
“M-maybe just one drink,” said Lisa.<br/>
“One drink,” agreed Chelsea.</p><p>***</p><p>Glen, the cashier at the Smokey Point Liquor Store And Gas Station was reading a magazine when the customer bell chimed.<br/>
“Welcome to Smokey Point Liquor,” he droned without looking up.<br/>
“Oof!”<br/>
The doors rattled loudly, starting the cashier from his stupor. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the customer wedged in the doorway. A dark-haired girl with thick-rimmed glasses was struggling to stuff what looked like a giant pink tube and a wrinkly beanbag chair through the opening. At this late hour it took the cashier several seconds of watching the heavy pink trunk flail around before he realized what he was looking at.<br/>
“Hey…” he objected.<br/>
The customer was too busy fighting to squeeze her beachball-sized nuts through the door to hear the cashier trying to get her attention.<br/>
“Lisa, could you give me a push? I’m almost in,” said the girl over her shoulder.<br/>
Through the locked side of the double door, Glen saw a skinny blonde girl waddle forward to try and push Chelsea through the door. Like her friend, the blonde sported a thick cock long enough to drag on the ground. Her nuts were slightly smaller, but still the size of pumpkins. A neatly-trimmed triangle of blonde pubic hair above the girl’s cock shone like gold under the light of the fluorescent sign over the door.<br/>
“Hey!” Glen objected more loudly. “You can’t come in here.”<br/>
“I can I just need to—” the girl grunted loudly with the effort of the final push. “Rrrraah!”<br/>
She popped through the door, stumbling forward several steps and crashing cock-first into a shelf full of vodka bottles. The shelf rattled dangerously and several bottles toppled from the top. The girl actually caught one of them, but two more fell through her outstretched arms and bounced off her enormous nuts. One of the bottles landed unscathed, but the other did a triple flip and smashed loudly on the linoleum.<br/>
The girl winced. A pungent odor of vodka filled the room.<br/>
“I’ll pay for that,” she said.<br/>
“Yeah you will,” said the cashier. “And then you’re gonna leave!”<br/>
“What? For breaking one little bottle?” the girl huffed. “I said I’d pay for it!”<br/>
“Hypers aren’t allowed in here unless they can keep covered!” Glen pointed to a sign near the door depicting the crossed-out silhouette profile of a man with a huge cock and balls.<br/>
“ALL HYPERS MUST CONFROM TO STANDARDS OF PUBLIC DECENCY WHILE ON THE PREMESES!” instructed the sign.<br/>
“There’s no one else in here!” objected the girl, stomping her foot. The motion sent a quiver of jiggling through her scrotum.<br/>
“Chelsea, maybe we should just go.” The blonde, Lisa, had come inside. Her long, pale cock left a thick trail of slime behind her wherever she went.<br/>
“We’ll leave after we get what we came for,” said Chelsea.<br/>
“You’ll leave now or I’ll call the cops,” threatened Glen.<br/>
“Sorry for bothering you,” Lisa turned to leave but Chelsea grabbed the girl by the strap of her sports top and pulled her back.<br/>
“We’re staying.” Chelsea put her foot down.<br/>
Glen reached across the counter for the phone. No sooner did he have the receiver off the hook than Chelsea’s cock slammed down on the base.<br/>
CRASH!<br/>
The impact of her titanic cock set every bottle in the store shaking. A blob of pungent precum the size of a baseball fell from the gaping cumslit and splattered heavily across the desk behind the counter.<br/>
Glen stared at the massive beast resting on the counter in front of him. Chelsea’s cockhead was the size of a thirty five pound frozen turkey all by itself. A steady stream of milky, pungent liquid poured out, filling Glen’s nostrils with the humid stench of Chelsea’s pre.<br/>
Glen found himself getting rock hard despite his irritation with the unwelcome customers.<br/>
Before Glen could gather his wits, Chelsea had his collar bunched up in her fist. The girl was shockingly strong despite her skinny arms. She lifted him up with one arm and pulled him across the counter so that the two of them were nose to nose.<br/>
“Listen here, bub, my friend and I have just had a hell of a day and want to forget it all by getting shitfaced,” she growled.<br/>
Glen felt a warm stain spreading across his chest as more of Chelsea’s precum soaked his shirt.<br/>
With her free hand, Chelsea pulled out a manila envelope and plopped it on the counter. Stacks of hundred dollar bills spilled out.<br/>
“We’ve got enough here to cover the broken bottle and the phone and still buy enough liquor to kill a house full of fratboys,” she said. “So instead of worrying about my tip, maybe think a little more about your tip.”<br/>
Glen nodded slowly and Chelsea eased him back down to the ground.<br/>
Lisa’s eyes were as wide as saucers. Her floor-length cock stood partially on its own now, growing steadily longer and thicker as she stared at Chelsea with color rising in her cheeks.<br/>
BLORRRRP! Lisa’s cock belched up a hoselike stream of translucent precum and she blushed even deeper.<br/>
In the end, Chelsea and Lisa walked out of the store with three thousand dollars’ worth of liquor. Glen even loaned the girls the use of the pallet jack from the stockroom to haul case after case of every kind of alcohol out to their waiting limo.<br/>
They had a limo!<br/>
Who were these girls? Rich sorority chicks from some kind of hyper sorority? Drug dealers?<br/>
He had plenty of time to ponder as he spent the rest of the night mopping slimy precum off the floor, but it was hard to stay mad with a sheaf of hundred dollar bills poking out of the tip jar.</p><p>***</p><p>Chelsea laughed wildly as the limo cruised down the streets of Seattle toward home. Something had awakened inside her that had been asleep so long she’d forgotten she ever had it. She felt confident and powerful again, just like she used to.<br/>
“Chelsea I had no idea you could be so… so forceful!” Lisa beamed at the dark-haired hyper as she sipped on a celebratory glass of wine. She had to take the back seat since her cock was almost fully hard and she couldn’t fit any other way. Chelsea sat squished up beside her, her own member now nearly as long as the entire interior of the limo. Between the two girls’ mammoth cocks and three grand worth of alcohol, Damien Jr.’s stretch limo was getting pretty cozy.<br/>
“I’d forgotten how much fun it is to be hyper!” laughed Chelsea, throwing back a bottle of vodka. She emptied the entire bottle in a few gulps and let it roll down the curvature of her balls until it clattered into the pile of empties rattling around the edges of her nutsack. Of course to a hyper like Chelsea, an entire bottle of Vodka was like less than a shot of vodka to a non-hyper. The bigger the hyper, the greater their capacity for alcohol.<br/>
Lisa watched as Chelsea snatched up another bottle and downed it just as quickly as the last one.<br/>
“Confidence is good, just be careful—”<br/>
“You know,” Chelsea cut Lisa off mid-sentence, “that’s the problem with you Hyphranon types.”<br/>
Chelsea paused to take another swig. Warmth spread across her nose and cheeks as the whiskey did its work.<br/>
“You guys hate fun.” Chelsea jabbed Lisa right in the boob with an accusing fingertip. “What’s the point of being hyper if you can’t cut loose once in a while?”<br/>
“I don’t hate fun!” objected Lisa.<br/>
“Oh yeah?” Chelsea grabbed a bottle of vodka from the case next to her and poured it right into Lisa’s wine until the liquid threatened to overflow the glass.<br/>
Lisa tried to squeak out an objection, but Chelsea had already grabbed another bottle from the case and clinked it against Lisa’s overflowing glass.<br/>
“Cheers!” said Chelsea, upending the bottle and chugging the contents.<br/>
Lisa gave her wine glass full of vodka a despairing look, took a deep breath, and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp.</p><p>***</p><p>“No no no, it goes ‘wuh uh uhnderwhaaaaal!’” Chelsea sang off-key, belting out the mangled tune into the night.<br/>
“Wawawandawaaaaaallll!” Lisa tried to sing along, but broke out laughing partway through.<br/>
The hyper-endowed pair stumbled down the sidewalk together, leaning on each other for support as they weaved back and forth, stumbling periodically over their own (or each other’s) cocks. The liquor had done its work to shrink the two. Chelsea’s cock was almost the same size as Lisa’s, though both girls still had to carry their members tossed over their shoulders to keep them from dragging.<br/>
Somewhere along the way they’d lost the limo. Chelsea couldn’t remember how she’d even gotten out of the thing. They’d gotten out to go… talk to someone? No! There was a guy with a parrot on each shoulder and they’d gotten out because Lisa wanted to “pet the birds.” It must have taken longer than they’d thought because by the time they decided to get back into the limo, it was gone.<br/>
Luckily, there was a bar right across the street and against all odds, it was open. The “socially distanced” outdoor patio was perfect for a pair of hypers who needed six feet of space around them at all times anyway. Chelsea slapped a stack of hundreds on the table and ordered the waitress to “keep the drinks flowing.”<br/>
Chelsea and Lis each got pitches of beer to themselves and chugged them down as if they were pints.<br/>
They were asked to leave after Chelsea stood up too fast and ended up knocking over the table, then turned too fast and ended up knocking over the table next to her, then two more as she tried to find the exit before remembering they were already outdoors.<br/>
They stopped at a 7-Eleven to grab some hotdogs and more drinks and by the time they’d finished the hotdogs, they were blocks away from where they’d lost the limo.<br/>
Chelsea knew the way home from where they were though, so it was all good.<br/>
Well, mostly all good. They’d been wandering for a while and the neighborhood didn’t look familiar anymore. Worse, they were down to their last case of hard lemonade.<br/>
Lisa carried the drinks balanced on top of her head like an Indian washerwoman taking clothes down to the river. Every block or so, Chelsea would pluck a pair of bottles out of the box and the girls would chug them down.<br/>
“Ffff—uuurp!” Chelsea belched loudly. She tossed the last empty bottle into the gutter and staggered forward.<br/>
“I think we’re lost,” said Lisa.<br/>
“We’re not lost,” said Chelsea. “I’m just—hoooo—not sure where we are.”<br/>
“I’m calling a Hyber.” Lisa pulled out her cellphone and started fumbling with the hyper rideshare app.<br/>
Just then, Chelsea stepped in something gooey.<br/>
Chelsea knew that smell anywhere: it was a puddle of congealed cum. Chelsea’s eyes rose to follow the trail of dried cum puddles to the street corner, where a layer of crusted-over spunk still covered the sidewalk and the street. Cars parked along the sidewalk looked like they’d been partially frosted by an incompetent baker, and spiderwebs of glistening, solidified jizz crisscrossed the lightposts.<br/>
Chelsea’s tug on her arm almost pulled Lisa over.<br/>
“Shit, I found it! We’re right around the corner!” Chelsea exclaimed, pulling Lisa by the sleeve toward the streetcorner. Lisa stumbled along behind, trying to type and walk at the same time.<br/>
“Ssssmy apartment,” said Chelsea, pointing at a shabby-looking six-story building catty corner from where they’d come out. “I told you I knew where we were!”<br/>
Surprisingly, it actually was Chelsea’s apartment building. Yellow and black caution tape still fluttered from the light posts where the building had been cordoned off. The alley adjacent to the building was still mostly buried in the cum left over from Chelsea’s eruption earlier that day. The alley looked like it had been the epicenter of its own private snowstorm. Dumpsters and trash cans still lay partially buried in drifts of spunk, and even with a strong breeze the whole street smelled like a swamp.<br/>
Lisa was still trying to navigate the app. She closed one eye and stuck out her tongue as she once again cleared all the fields to start over.<br/>
“Thank fucking God.” Chelsea hurried toward the building. “I gotta pish like a racehorsh.”<br/>
Lisa didn’t notice Chelsea had gone until she heard her friend pounding on the glass doors.<br/>
“Hey open up!” Chelsea shouted. “Open up, dammit! I gotta pee!”<br/>
The lobby inside was dark and there was no response to Chelsea’s pounding.<br/>
“Chelsea what are you doing?” Lisa hurried over, almost tripping over her cock as it slipped down off her shoulder.<br/>
“Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa,” Chelsea steadied herself on the blonde’s shoulders. “I forgot—I lost my key. Lemme borrow yours.”<br/>
“Chels I don’t have a key to your apartment,” said Lisa.<br/>
Chelsea started at Lisa, closing first one eye, then the other, alternating them back and forth so she could fully appraise her friend.<br/>
“What did you do with it?” asked Chelsea.<br/>
“I never had one,” answered Lisa.<br/>
Chelsea thought this one over.<br/>
“Shit.” she turned back to the door and started hammering again. “Hey! Lemme in I forgot my key and I gotta pissssssssssss!”<br/>
When there was still no response Chelsea started to get angry.<br/>
“Man fuck this stupid place!” She twisted her hips, and slammed her cock into the glass doors.<br/>
“Chelsea stop, I got us a ride, we can just go to my place.” Lisa tried to restrain the drunken hyper, but Chelsea’s strength was too much for her.<br/>
Chelsea twisted her hips again to get a real good windup, then slammed her cock hard into the glass with a slap that echoed up and down the street.<br/>
“Let! Me! In!” she shouted, punctuating each bellow with a slam from her enormous cock. On the last impact, the glass cracked and a white spiderweb of broken glass exploded out from the point where Chelsea’s cock had dented the metal doorframe.<br/>
“Crackers!” exclaimed Lisa. “You broke it!”<br/>
“Shit.” Chelsea. “That’s not good.”<br/>
“Come on, we should go.” Lisa once more tried to pull Chelsea down from the top of the steps leading up to the door. This time, Chelsea let Lisa guide her back down.<br/>
“Fuck I gotta pee so bad!” complained Chelsea.<br/>
“Can you hold it until we get to my place?” Lisa was still pulling Chelsea away from the scene of the broken glass. In her mind, she was sure she heard sirens wailing in the distance.<br/>
“How far is your place?” asked Chelsea.<br/>
“Like, twenty minutes,” said Lisa.<br/>
Chelsea shook her head.<br/>
“Fuck, I can’t hold it that long.”<br/>
With that, Chelsea pulled free of Lisa’s grip and turned back to face the apartment building.<br/>
“Chelsea what—” Lisa trailed off as she watched Chelsea reach down and take a hold of her mammoth cock by the folds of her foreskin and peel them back to expose the glistening, purple head of her behemoth member.<br/>
“Fuck this dump,” grunted Chelsea. She flexed her abdominal muscles and a firehose stream of piss blasted from the tip of her cock with enough force to knock her on her ass. The stream went wild, splashing diagonally across the front of the building before spraying directly into the air. Lisa screamed as a shower of urine drenched both of them like a squall from a heavy rainstorm.<br/>
Chelsea wrestled back control of her wildly spraying cock and aimed it once more at the front of her apartment building. The roar of rushing water was loud enough to drown out Lisa’s cries of distress.<br/>
A light on the first floor came on and the familiar, unwelcome face of Chelsea’s landlord appeared in the window facing the street. The glass slid up and he poked his head out.<br/>
“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing you crazy bitch?” he bellowed.<br/>
Opening the window had been a mistake. Chelsea angled her firehose-stream of piss so that it blasted her landlord directly in the face.<br/>
“Agrrgrgrgrllll!” the force of Chelsea’s stream was enough to knock him on his ass and send him sliding across his living room floor as if it were a Slip-n-Slide.<br/>
“Drink up, dickwad!” she yelled.<br/>
Chelsea grunted and squeezed harder with her abdominal muscles. The firehose became a geyser, still aimed more or less at her landlord’s open window.<br/>
Inside, the landlord struggled to get back on his feet. Hundreds of gallons of fetid urine streamed into his apartment every second. The humid stench stung his nostrils and brought tears to his eyes. Already his apartment was ankle-deep in hyper piss. He tried to fight his way back through the onrushing torrent to close the window, but the current overcame him and he was swept back to the far wall of his apartment.<br/>
The humidity curled the wallpaper off the walls while the torrent of piss soaked into every piece of furniture. The stream knocked his fifty-inch plasma-screen TV off its mount and sent it splashing down into the now knee-deep lake of piss that was once an apartment.<br/>
“Oh man this feels good!” Chelsea’s eyes rolled back in her head as the pressure on her bladder slowly abated.<br/>
Just then, the front door of the apartment building burst open. The landlord stood there, completely drenched in hot piss, his wifebeater and boxer shorts heavy and transparent from Chelsea’s soaking.<br/>
Something long and metallic gleamed in the landlord’s hand.<br/>
“Chelsea look out!” Lisa screamed.<br/>
The furious landlord leveled the twin barrels of a shotgun right at the two hypers.<br/>
“Huh?” Chelsea turned to hear Lisa. Her piss-geyser turned with her, sweeping right across the landlord and sending him sprawling. The shotgun went off into the ceiling of the apartment lobby.<br/>
“Shit, was that a gun?” asked Chelsea.<br/>
“We gotta go now!” yelled Lisa.<br/>
“Almost done.” Chelsea gave the rest of the building a good hosing down with hot piss before her stream finally petered out. She shook out the last few quarts into the bubbly, steaming river of urine flowing over her feet.<br/>
Sirens wailed in the near distance. This time Lisa wasn’t imagining them, she could see the reflection of their lights on the buildings at the end of the street.<br/>
“Oh golly!” Lisa fretted. “I don’t want to go back to jail!”<br/>
A car honked close behind them.<br/>
Chelsea and Lisa both whirled around fast enough that Chelsea’s cock kept going and wrapped around her waist. Lisa’s cock hit Chelsea in the belly like a thrown kettlebell.<br/>
A scruffy-looking teenager leaned back to yell through the open side-door of a parked minivan.<br/>
“Somebody call for a Hyber?” he asked.<br/>
Chelsea and Lisa both looked at each other for a half second, looked back in the direction of the wailing sirens, then both dove into the welcoming light of the van.</p><p>***</p><p>The driver, Ted, still sported the patchy beard and peachfuzz mustache of a high-schooler, but he must have been at least eighteen to become a Hyber driver.<br/>
“Thanks, you really saved our bacon back there,” said Chelsea. Her epic piss had sobered her up somewhat. She felt bad about dripping on Ted’s upholstery and hoped he could get it cleaned.<br/>
“No worries, us hypers have to look out for each other,” said Ted. He gestured to the length of his cock coiled up on the passenger seat. Ted was one of those unfortunate hypers with much more length than girth. Judging by the size of the coil, his fully-unfurled dick was probably twenty to thirty feet long. Poor kid probably couldn’t afford size-suppressors, either.<br/>
The van had been modified to suit hyper needs. The middle seats had been removed, giving Chelsea and Lisa plenty of room to spread out. Chelsea’s beachball-sized nuts and oil drum-thick cock took up most of the space between her and the back of Ted’s seat.<br/>
Ted kept glancing back at Chelsea in the rear view mirror.<br/>
“Hey aren’t you that girl who crushed most of downtown with her cock?” he asked.<br/>
Chelsea blushed beet red.<br/>
“N-no. Not me, sorry,” she grunted.<br/>
“Hey it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” said Ted. “I remember watching it on the news. My buddies and I were all cheering for you.”<br/>
Chelsea perked up at hearing this, but was still wary.<br/>
“It’s not fair the way they treat hypers, you know? We’re people too,” Ted continued. “All people see when they look at us are a giant cock, or a giant pair of boobs or something, but we deserve the same respect as anyone else.”<br/>
“Yeah,” said Chelsea.<br/>
Lisa was fast asleep in the seat next to her.<br/>
“Anyway if it was you, I’d give you this ride for free,” said the driver.<br/>
“Still not me, sorry,” said Chelsea.<br/>
They pulled up in front of a nice apartment building in a clean part of town.<br/>
Chelsea reached down her shirt for the envelope of cash she’d tucked into her bra. Through it all, she’d somehow managed to hold onto it. The envelope was soaked with piss of course, and Chelsea wrinkled her nose at the soggy bills as she tried to peel one loose from the soaking clump.<br/>
Ted refused her money.<br/>
“I told you, I’m not her!” objected Chelsea.<br/>
“Ride’s free anyway,” said Ted.<br/>
Chelsea was too tired to argue. She helped haul the bleary-eyed Lisa out of the van.<br/>
“Oh no!” Lisa was finally awake enough to notice the huge puddle the girls had left in the back of Ted’s van.<br/>
“Don’t worry about it,” said Ted. “All Hyber cars have to be completely stain-proof. Wouldn’t make much sense to have a rideshare program for hypers if you weren’t prepared to keep the cars clean!”<br/>
Ted drove off into the night, leaving Lisa draped over Chelsea’s shoulder.<br/>
“Lisa, wake up, we’re at your place,” said Chelsea.<br/>
Lisa roused herself and dug through her purse for her keys.<br/>
She dug some more.<br/>
She kept digging.<br/>
“What’s up?” asked Chelsea.<br/>
Lisa’s searching became frantic.<br/>
“I can’t find my keys!” she exclaimed, patting herself down all over.<br/>
Chelsea looked around stupidly at the ground as if they’d just fallen.<br/>
Lisa took her purse over to the nearest light post to see better.<br/>
“No… no no no!” Lisa dumped her purse out on the sidewalk. Loose change and chapstick went clattering off into the darkness.<br/>
Lisa tucked her cock and balls between her legs and dropped to her knees to sort through the pile of litter that had dropped from her purse.<br/>
Tampons, ticket stub, napkins, makeup case...<br/>
Chelsea sauntered over, steadying herself against the lamp post. She was still a little tipsy despite her hyper body’s insane ability to process alcohol. She watched Lisa for a bit, admiring the view from behind as the hyper-endowed blonde crawled around with her butt in the air, cock and balls trailing behind her like a perverse tail.<br/>
“You find them?” she asked.<br/>
“No! They’re not anywhere?” Lisa cried.<br/>
“Let me help.” Chelsea sat down on her balls to get a closer look. Unfortunately, sitting down squeezed about six gallons of precum out onto the sidewalk, engulfing Lisa’s purse and everything she’d dumped out in a torrent of milky ooze. A stray sperm the size of a hard-boiled egg flopped like a fish amidst the precum-soaked pile of Lisa’s belongings.<br/>
“Oh great!” Lisa slapped her forehead and sat back on her own balls.<br/>
Squooooort! A loud splatter of precum erupted from behind Lisa, where she’d tucked her oversized cock.<br/>
Chelsea couldn’t help but giggle. When she saw the distress on Lisa’s face, she forced herself to stop.<br/>
“Can’t your super let us in or something?” asked Chelsea. “He can’t be worse than my landlord.”<br/>
Chelsea’s suggestion somehow made Lisa even more distressed.<br/>
“I can’t!” moaned Lisa.<br/>
“What, why not?” asked Chelsea. “I’m sure he’ll understand.”<br/>
“She, and no she won’t,” said Lisa. “If I show up like this, I’ll get kicked out for sure!”<br/>
“This can’t be the first time someone’s been locked out in the middle of the night,” said Chelsea.<br/>
“You don’t understand,” said Lisa. “This is a Hyper-Home!”<br/>
“Huh?” Chelsea cocked her head.<br/>
“A Hyper-Home! A home specially designed for hypers,” answered Lisa.<br/>
“That sounds great—” said Chelsea.<br/>
“There’s a catch,” Lisa cut her off. “In order to live there, hypers have to be on their meds at all times. It’s in the lease. We’re also discouraged from drinking.”<br/>
“No shit.” Chelsea rubbed her chin.<br/>
“So if I show up with my cock all huge, covered in peepee and vodka on my breath, they’ll kick me out like that!” Lisa snapped her fingers for emphasis.<br/>
Chelsea thought about this for a few seconds.<br/>
“Do you have any friends in the building?” asked Chelsea.<br/>
“Everyone in the building is my friend,” answered Lisa.<br/>
Looking into Lisa’s big, blue, innocent doe eyes, Chelsea didn’t doubt it.<br/>
“Any friends you would trust not to rat you out?” asked Chelsea.<br/>
Lisa thought about this. Then she winced.<br/>
“Ooh, but I couldn’t,” said Lisa.<br/>
“What, you know someone?” asked Chelsea.<br/>
“This girl, Maddie. But she’s a bad girl!” said Lisa. “She’s always breaking the rules!”<br/>
“She sounds perfect!” said Chelsea.<br/>
Lisa shook her head.<br/>
“She uh… she has a crush on me…” said Lisa. “One time in the laundry room she—”<br/>
“She what?” Chelsea leaned forward.<br/>
Lisa blushed red enough it was even visible in the glaring light of the street lamp.<br/>
“She… she grabbed my bottom while I was bending over to take my clothes out of the dryer,” Lisa whispered.<br/>
Chelsea laughed.<br/>
“It’s not funny! I spurted pre all over my nice Lululemons!” said Lisa.<br/>
Chelsea laughed even harder.<br/>
Lisa puffed out her cheeks and pouted.<br/>
“Anyway I’ve been avoiding her ever since,” said Lisa after Chelsea had stopped laughing. “If I call her now, I just know she’s going to try something.”<br/>
“Aww, sack up and call her, you big baby,” said Chelsea. “If she tries anything, I’ve got your back.”<br/>
Lisa grumbled, but eventually she decided it was better to risk it than to spend the night sleeping on the street or going to a hotel. She scooped her slimy pile of stuff back into her purse and Chelsea helped her back to her feet.<br/>
Lisa punched Maddie’s code into the door intercom. She had to try a few times, obviously Maddie was asleep this early in the morning.<br/>
Finally, the intercom buzzed to life.<br/>
“Yeah?” Maddie sounded grouchy.<br/>
Lisa hesitated. Chelsea had to urge her on.<br/>
“H-hey Maddie,” said Lisa. “It’s Lisa. I forgot my key. Could you let me in?”<br/>
“Lisa?” Maddie sounded confused.<br/>
“You know… from the fourth floor?” Lisa bit her lower lip.<br/>
Just static from the other end.<br/>
Lisa sighed.<br/>
“I wear those blue yoga pants?” Lisa suggested.<br/>
“Oh.. OH!” Maddie’s voice brightened. “Lisa!”<br/>
Chelsea and Lisa both gave silent hallelujahs to the sky.<br/>
“What are you doing out this late? I thought a goody two-shoes like you would be all tucked into bed by now,” Maddie was almost purring now.<br/>
“It’s a long story, can we come in?” asked Lisa.<br/>
“Sure, anything for you, sugarlumps,” purred Maddie.<br/>
The door lock clicked and the girls hurried inside.<br/>
Lisa dashed to the elevators. Chelsea took some time to admire the decor. The lobby was very nice, especially compared to Chelsea’s crappy building. Intermingled with motivational posters depicting mountaintops and eagles, were posters declaring things like “STOP THE SURGES. FIGHT THE URGES!” and “A COLD SHOWER A DAY KEEPS THE ERECTIONS AT BAY.”<br/>
Lisa was bouncing from one foot to the other in front of the elevator.<br/>
“The apartments are all locked by keycode,” explained Lisa, jamming the elevator button repeatedly. “If we can make it up to my room before—”<br/>
The elevator dinged. Lisa rushed inside, only to get bounced back out onto her toned little butt by a gigantic pair of tits covered by a sheer nightgown.<br/>
“Hey there, sugarlumps,” a woman stepped—well, squeezed—out of the elevator and stood over Lisa with a hand on her hip.<br/>
Chelsea’s jaw dropped. The woman was well over six feet tall, dyed red hair, plush lips and heavily-lidded eyes. Her voice seemed to suggest she was somewhere in her mid to late forties, but her face looked a few years younger. Somewhere between a cougar and a MILF.<br/>
Of course, Chelsea wasn’t looking at the woman’s face. She was ogling the woman’s titanic tits and even bigger ass. Each breast was easily the size of a jumbo beach ball, maybe even bigger. From the front, her torso would have been entirely taken up by the two massive mammaries jutting from her chest, but Chelsea could see from her angle the woman had a narrow waist that abruptly ballooned outwards at the hips to support a set of asscheeks deep enough to stand between. Riding down in that elevator must have been a tight fit.<br/>
Her black bra and panties were clearly visible through the flimsy nightgown that clung to her curves like a black mist, and Chelsea could feel her cock starting to stir.<br/>
“H-hey, Maddie,” said Lisa.<br/>
“You look like you’ve had a wild night,” said Maddie. She wrinkled her nose. “You smell like it, too.”<br/>
“Thanks for letting us in,” said Lisa, trying to look anywhere but at Maddie’s curves. It was hard; Maddie took up three quarters of Lisa’s field of vision.<br/>
“Us?” Maddie looked around and noticed Chelsea for the first time.<br/>
“Ooh,” cooed Maddie. “She’s a big one! But—” she turned back to Lisa, “aren’t overnight visitors against the rules?”<br/>
“S-she’s a friend visiting from out of town,” Lisa lied.<br/>
“Well, then I guess we should show her our best hospitality.” Maddie smiled and sauntered over to Chelsea to get a better look.<br/>
Chelsea swallowed back a lump of fear as the massive woman strode up to her. Soon, Chelsea found herself looking up into the undersides of the woman’s magnificent, gravity-defying bust.<br/>
Maddie’s nipples tented the sheer fabric of her nightgown. Chelsea’s eyes widened as the twin tents continued to rise, lifting the thin material and pushing further and further outward as Maddie took in the whole of Chelsea’s package. The fabric of Maddie’s bra creaked from the stress of containing her mountainous nipples, until finally the straps gave way with a twang and Maddie’s gargantuan, pink peaks stood out from her tits like a pair of traffic cones.<br/>
“Ooh, look at me, now I’m breaking the rules, too!” Maddie put a finger to her lip as she mocked a guilty look. “I guess we’d all better go back up to my place for a drink.”<br/>
“I don’t—” Lisa squeaked.<br/>
“We’d love to!” interrupted Chelsea.<br/>
Maddie smiled the smile of a cat that had just cornered its prey. She sashayed back to the elevator, those ridiculously broad hips swaying so far they took turns brushing the sides of the hallway with each step.<br/>
With a lot of unsexy grunting, Maddie managed to squeeze her bulk back into the elevator.<br/>
“We’ll see you up there,” said Lisa.<br/>
Maddie’s arm shot out of the elevator and grabbed Lisa with surprising strength.<br/>
“Nonsense, there’s plenty of room!” said Maddie. “We’ll just have to get cozy is all.”<br/>
Lisa yelped as Maddie pulled her inside. Chelsea watched the fit blonde vanish into the depths of Maddie’s cleavage.<br/>
“Don’t be shy!” called Maddie. “There’s room for you, too!”<br/>
Chelsea gathered up her courage (and her cock) and stepped into the warm embrace of doom...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>